Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Molly arrossì. Sapeva che quella conversazione esulava totalmente dall'ambito culinario e che ciò di cui stavano discutendo, se così si può dire, era il suo "rapporto" con Sherlock.[...]Si, potevano essere tutte queste cose insieme oppure era il fatto che, quella donna, era riuscita a conquistare il cuore di un Holmes, se così si può dire. Vi prego, voglio le vostre critiche! ;)
1. Mrs Niobet

_**Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?**_

«Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?»

La patologa strinse un po' di più la sua tazza di caffè ed accennò un sorriso.

«Beh…in realtà non saprei, lo faccio più per mera sopravvivenza che per reale piacere»

La sua interlocutrice le sorrise dolcemente ed abbassò lo sguardo verso un punto imprecisato del tavolo.

«Dovrebbe dedicarci maggior attenzione…alla cucina intendo. E' un passatempo che richiede molta pazienza e amore e da quel che so, lei è molto ben fornita di entrambi…»

Molly arrossì. Sapeva che quella conversazione esulava totalmente dall'ambito culinario e che ciò di cui stavano discutendo, se così si può dire, era il suo "rapporto" con Sherlock. La cosa che più sorprese Molly Hopper, tuttavia, fu che, per quanto conoscesse quella donna da neanche 10 minuti, il fatto che entrasse improvvisamente all'interno del suo mondo, non la disturbasse affatto. Forse era stata la gentilezza con cui stava affrontando la questione, forse era il comportamento che aveva avuto verso di lei nella sala mortuaria, forse era la fierezza con cui aveva affrontato Irene Adler o forse era l'insieme di tutte queste cose, che portò Molly a sorridere ed a rispondere con un semplicissimo «Tenterò…».

Si, potevano essere tutte queste cose insieme oppure era il fatto che, quella donna, era riuscita a conquistare il cuore di un Holmes, se così si può dire.

* * *

Lo faceva molto spesso Molly. Parlava con i cadaveri. Per carità, non che si aspettasse una risposta ma lei

gli parlava, li rincuorava, gli spiegava cosa stesse per fare loro e perché. Non sapeva neanche lei il motivo ma lo faceva da sempre e quella mattina, aveva fatto lo stesso.

Aveva preso la cartella collegata a quell'uomo, letto le probabili cause della morte e successivamente, con un leggero sospiro, aveva alzato il telo e ne aveva scoperto il corpo.

Nonostante il volto tumefatto, le ossa del braccio sinistro rotte e alcune escoriazioni, non era difficile notare che fosse un bell'uomo. Anzi, fosse stato, si corresse mentalmente la patologa. Soprattutto aveva un'aria, in un certo senso, familiare ma forse era solo un'impressione. In fondo la morte rendeva tutti molto simili, ormai questo lo aveva imparato bene. Iniziò il suo lavoro…

Aveva appena finito di guardare un'ultima volta i lineamenti dell'uomo e rialzato il lenzuolo, quando un improbabile coppia di uomini varcò la soglia dell'obitorio.

«Miss Hooper» dichiarò telegraficamente Mycroft.

«Molly…» la chiamò Sherlock.

La patologa guardò prima l'uno e poi l'altro con un ombra di sorriso e stava per chiedere cosa servisse loro quando il giovane Holmes, scoprendo il cadavere di fronte a lei, sospirò. Poi riabbasso il telo e si girò di scatto verso il fratello.

«Ovviamente è lui, Mycroft!»

«Certo che è lui Sherlock ma non vedendolo da 15 anni, non possiamo essere ritenuti attendibili…»

«Ah!» commentò sarcasticamente il detective «noi non siamo attendibili mentre una donna qualunque lo sarebbe?!»

«Per quanto tu possa ritenerti superiore alle regole del mondo, mio caro fratellino, esse esistono a prescindere da te. Per cui, se anche la cosa ti disturba, il riconoscimento del cugino Nicolas non è di nostra competenza ma di sua moglie….»

Molly sbarrò leggermente gli occhi ed osservò il telo che ricopriva il cadavere di fronte a lei.

«Cugino…»

Sherlock, si girò verso di lei e con aria approssimativa e disattenta rispose alla mal posta domanda della patologa.

«Si, cugino….da parte di madre, ovviamente, dato il cognome differente. Leggermente più giovane di Mycroft e, come provano le circostanze, anche leggermente più sciocco…»

«Leggermente…» sussurrò la patologa guardandolo dal basso ed inarcando leggermente il labbro superiore.

«Beh, è morto prima di noi se non vado errato» sottolineò sarcasticamente

Molly si riscosse dal torpore mentale in cui era sprofondata.

«Non sapevo avessi altri parenti…nel senso, aveste» si corresse

«Non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto saperlo Miss Hooper» osservò Mycroft con noncuranza.

Il misero tentativo di Molly era fallito e non avrebbe potuto continuare dato l'irrompere nel laboratorio di John Watson accompagnato da Irene Adler.

* * *

Certo che sapeva chi era Irene Adler. A differenza di Sherlock, John comunicava con il mondo che lo circondava ed esso comunicava con la restante parte del mondo. Nello specifico, John aveva parlato con Mrs Hudson che aveva parlato con lei. Era così che aveva risposto alla domanda che aveva posto a Mycroft qualche tempo prima nello stesso laboratorio. «Lei chi?...Perché Sherlock l'ha riconosciuta non…non dalla faccia?». Internet l'aveva aiutata a completare il cerchio. L'unica domanda che rimaneva era perché quella donna fosse lì, anzi perché quella donna fosse viva e fosse lì.

Miss Adler la osservò. Il suo sguardo era vitreo ma superiore. Molly lo percepiva, era lo sguardo di chi sa che è in grado di dominare a prescindere da tutto e da tutti.

«John…»

Il dottore guardò un sorpreso Sherlock Holmes e successivamente Mycroft.

«Anthea li ha portati qui su mia richiesta…Miss Adler era con Nicolas quando lo hanno prelevato e…»

La Donna si avvicinò a Sherlock, fissandolo intensamente. Lui contraccambiò.

«Le vecchie abitudini sono difficili da eliminare, non è vero…»

Lei sorrise meccanicamente.

«Da qualche parte dovevo pur ricominciare…e come non scegliere un membro della vostra bella famiglia…interpol, suppongo?»

Mycroft serrò la mascella.

«Queste sono informazioni riservate!»

Sherlock fissò il fratello con aria interrogativa.

«E' qui come…diciamo consulente…qualora sua moglie non sia in grado di riconoscerlo dato lo stato del suo volto»

Watson sgranò gli occhi.

«Non credete sia quantomeno scortese farle incontrare?»

Il giovane Holmes serrò i denti e poi espirò.

«Mmh….probabile…certo, anche lui è stato scortese con noi. Non sapevo fosse sposato!»

John guardò con rimprovero il detective.

Mycorft sogghignò.

«Non lo sapevo neanche io e neppure l'interpol….me lo ha detto la mamma…»

Molly si coprì la bocca per nascondere un sorriso.

* * *

Quando la porta dell'obitorio si aprì per la terza volta, un agente di Mycroft fece accomodare all'interno una donna e poi sparì.

Molly la guardò a lungo, mentre lei rimaneva a fissarli ferma sulla porta.

Era alta, magra ma formosa. Capelli mossi, neri e lunghi, raccolti in una mezza coda. Un cappotto lungo rosso la copriva quasi del tutto. Le dita delle mani, adornate solo dalla fede, tenevano dei semplici guanti neri. Le labbra erano serrate ed inespressive mentre gli occhi erano caldi e dolci.

«Mycroft Holmes, madame» si presentò « Mi permetta di presentarle mio fratello Sherlock»

Il più giovane degli Holmes accennò un inchino con la testa. La stava studiando.

La giovane donna li guardò distrattamente poi si avvicinò, posizionandosi di fronte a Molly. Il cadavere del presunto marito le divideva.

«Molly, il lenzuolo» decretò Sherlock.

Mrs Niobet la guardò con ringraziamento mentre una imbarazzata e quasi commossa Molly abbassava il telo sino alle spalle dell'uomo.

La donna fissò l'uomo. Per cinque lunghi secondi. Un sospiro leggero.

«Non è lui»

Molly percepì la sua voce come un sussurro. Un vago sentore di felicità che veniva controllato per rispetto a quell'uomo senza nome che aveva di fronte. La patologa socchiuse leggermente gli occhi e le sue labbra si mossero per accennare un sorriso. Raramente le persone avevano questi scrupoli di fronte a morti non propri.

«Ne è sicura?» chiese meccanicamente il detective.

La donna annuì leggermente con lo sguardo ancora fisso sul cadavere.

«A me sembra lui…anzi, ne sono certa»

Una voce aveva quasi rimbombato nel silenzio asciutto del laboratorio. Una voce sensuale, sicuramente, ma nettamente oltre il livello necessario a farsi sentire in quel contesto ovattato.

Mrs Niobet si girò lentamente verso la Donna. Non chiese chi fosse. Molly fu stupita del fatto che lo sguardo di Miss Adler non avesse effetto su quella creatura in cappotto rosso.

La presunta vedova tornò a guardare la patologa.

«Mi perdoni, Dottoressa…?»

«Hooper…» sussurrò Molly. Un leggero sorriso complice a ringraziare l'unica persona che fino a quel momento le aveva riconosciuto il ruolo che lei aveva in quella strana e raccapricciante storia.

Mrs Niobet annuì e ricominciò.

«Mi perdoni, Dottoressa Hooper, è possibile vedere la parte posteriore della spalla destra?»

Molly fece il giro del tavolo rapidamente mentre con voce comprensiva sussurrava un «certamente».

Alzò il cadavere quel tanto che permettesse alla donna di visionare quel lembo di pelle.

«La ringrazio». Un sorriso dolce. Ora che la vedeva ancor più da vicino Molly si rese conto di quanto quella donna fosse bella. Non bella come Miss Adler. Bella nel modo più pulito e puro del termine. Quella bellezza che di solito si attribuisce ai tramonti o ai paesaggi. Una bellezza semplice, naturale, universale.

Abbassò il cadavere e rifece il giro del tavolo.

Mrs Niobet osservò con pietà il volto dell'uomo. Poi si girò verso gli altri presenti.

«Non è lui»

Sherlock continuava ad osservarla. Per Molly era lampante che non la capisse. Una persona che per lei, Molly Hooper, fosse così semplice da comprendere doveva essere un vero e proprio arcano per lui.

Era ancora intenta a guardare verso Sherlock quando Miss Adler si avvicinò alla salma. La fissò per qualche istante, con la punta di due dita spostò ancora più in basso il lenzuolo e sul suo volto si disegnò un piccolo ghigno di disapprovazione. Poi si girò verso i due fratelli Holmes.

«Forse Mrs Niobet vuole rinnegare la tragica realtà. E' più che normale!...Ma io» e disse quella proposizione con palese sottolineatura «so riconoscere gli uomini che entrano nel mio letto. E lui è Mr Nicolas Niobet»

Molly sgranò gli occhi «Oh, per l'amor del cielo…» disse a denti stretti, senza rendersene conto.

Lo sguardo che la Donna le rivolse girandosi di scatto, tuttavia, la fece bloccare per una frazione di secondo.

Una frazione di secondo che permise a Mrs Niobet di girarsi verso la Donna e con fiera e disinvolta eleganza incatenare il suo sguardo a quello di lei.

«Mr Nicolas Niobet ha una cicatrice sulla labbro superiore, è da allora che non usa più rasoi a mano.

Mr Nicolas Niobet non ha un neo sotto l'orecchio destro ma due all'incrocio delle clavicole.

Mr Nicolas Niobet ha una cicatrice sulla schiena dovuta ad una 357 Magnum.

Mr Nicolas Niobet non sarebbe mai venuto nel suo letto, Miss Adler, non tanto per una borghese e desueta questione di fedeltà coniugale ma per ciò che lei fa ed è. Lei gioca con uomini facili, uomini incompleti e per questo più insicuri…ne abbiamo un lampante quanto inutile esempio in questa stanza.»

Sherlock Holmes deglutì rumorosamente inarcando il sopracciglio destro manifestando la sua sorpresa o forse il suo orgoglio ferito. John Watson fissò le spalle del collega con malcelata soddisfazione.

«Tuttavia» continuò Mrs Niobet, lentamente «un uomo reale, che sa conoscersi, sa non mentirsi, sa completarsi da se, lei non potrebbe mai padroneggiarlo, gestirlo e men che meno sottometterlo. Per cui le assicuro che quello che lei sostiene di aver conquistato ed irretito non è mio marito perché io, a differenza sua, non potrei mai amare qualcuno così insicuro da aver bisogno di me o di qualsiasi altra persona per completarsi. L'uomo che ho sposato e l'uomo che amo è completo, come lo sono io. Non è dipendente da me come io non lo sono da lui. Noi, non chiamiamo amore il bisogno di colmare le nostre insicurezze. Per cui, mi spiace contraddirla, ma quell'uomo non è chi lei sostiene che sia.»

La Donna accennò un piccolo passo indietro.

«Ora, Miss Adler, appurato il fatto che quest'uomo non è Mr Nicolas Nobet le conviene domandarsi chi lei ha fatto entrare nel suo letto o meglio chi le ha fatto credere di aver fatto entrare Mr Nicolas Niobet nel suo letto».

* * *

Molly respirò. Mai, mai le era capitato di assistere ad una cosa del genere. Non c'era odio, non c'era rancore, non c'era disprezzo. Tutto ciò che era uscito dalle labbra di quella donna era una costatazione oggettiva dei fatti esposti con semplice e delicata eleganza. Qualsiasi donna messa di fronte all'amante del marito, o presunta tale, come avrebbe potuto reagire? Molly stessa sapeva che almeno qualcosa di simile all'odio sarebbe emerso anche da lei in una situazione analoga. Ma in quella donna tutto questo non c'era. Orgoglio, eleganza e naturale superiorità scaturivano da essa. La certezza di ciò che era reale e ciò che non lo era. La fiducia nel marito, non cieca e devota ma razionale e appassionata. La sua dichiarazione di amore completo. Tutto, tutto aveva reso Miss Adler ciò che in realtà era. Una donna debole. Sensuale, sicuramente, calcolatrice, ovviamente, ma soprattutto insicura e povera. Povera di tutto quello che aveva Mrs Niobet.

La tosse leggera di John sbloccò quella situazione irreale.

La Donna si volto versò i due fratelli Holmes, forse sperando in un qualche conforto o soccorso. Poi si girò, superò i due e uscì.

Mycroft Holmes passo l'ombrello dalla mano sinistra alla destra.

«Bene, direi che questa è un'ottima notizia…Mr Niobet credo che noi due dovremmo parlare…»

Lo sguardo di disapprovazione che la Dottoressa Hooper gli rivolse lo fece esitare. Mrs Niobet stava nuovamente osservando il cadavere di quell'uomo sconosciuto.

«…beh, suppongo potremmo farlo domattina. Un auto passerà al suo albergo alle 10. Con permesso…»

«Si…porga i miei saluti a Mr e Mrs Holmes»

Molly la guardò con leggera sorpresa. Conosceva i genitori di Sherlock?!

«….Presenterò…»

Detto questo il maggiore degli Holmes se ne andò dopo aver lanciato un indecifrabile sguardo al fratello.

Molly continuava ad osservare la donna di fronte a se. La vide seguire, con l'anulare, il contorno delle rughe sulla fronte dell'uomo e poi fra le sopracciglia.

«Non doveva essere felice…così giovane e già così tante rughe date da i pensieri e le preoccupazioni…». Il dito andò agli angoli della bocca a tracciare rughe inesistenti «…e quasi mai un sorriso.»

Sospirò leggermente e ritirò la mano. Spostò i suoi occhi in quelli di Molly.

«Com'è morto?»

«Caduto, o meglio buttato, dall'ottavo piano di un palazzo». Non era stata la patologa a parlare ma una voce alle sue spalle. La donna si volto ed osservò il detective, veramente, per la prima volta.

Ritto come un fuso, braccia dietro la schiena, sguardo serio e deciso, volto quasi completamente inespressivo.

Al che lei lo imito, raddrizzando la schiena ed incrociando le mani ma di fronte a lei.

«E' un medico Mr Holmes?»

«Ho una laurea in chimica ma no…non sono un medico!»

«E' una sua abitudine?...»

«Quale?»

«Quella del rispondere per gli altri….». John sorrise.

«No…ma è un ottimo metodo per risparmiare tempo»

«Quale tempo?...Io non ho chiesto a lei com'è morto quest'uomo, l'ho chiesto alla Dottoressa Hooper. Il suo tempo non era in pericolo» Questa volta fu il turno di Molly di sorridere.

Sherlock si accigliò.

«Lei non ha posto la domanda a Molly l'ha posta in generale…»

«Mi scusi, davo per scontato che fosse una convenzione sociale porre una domanda alla persona che si ha di fronte e non a quella che si ha alle spalle»

Uno.

Due.

Tre.

John Watson era sbalordito. Sherlock Holmes non stava rispondendo. Impossibile.

Mrs Niobet si girò nuovamente verso la patologa.

«Mi perdoni, Dottoressa Hooper, potrebbe indicarmi un posto dove sedermi e prendere qualcosa di caldo…l'adrenalina fa brutti scherzi…» Sorrise leggermente.

Molly la guardò e poi spostò lo sguardo verso uno Sherlock immobile. Riportò lo sguardo sulla donna.

«Certamente….l'accompagno….»

Quando la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, Sherlock Holmes era ancora immobile.

«John….quella donna…mi stava sgridando?!» gracchio il detective voltandosi verso il collega.

Watson non riuscì più a trattenersi. Iniziò a ridere senza controllo.

* * *

Ed ora si trovavano lì. Nel caffè dell'ospedale. Molly non aveva aperto bocca. Aveva mille domande ma non sapeva renderle in senso logico e compiuto.

Quando si sedettero al tavolino nell'angolo fu grata che fosse stata Mrs Niobet ad aprire la conversazione, anche se con quella strana domanda sulla cucina. Tuttavia, dopo il suo esile «tenterò» il silenzio era ripiombato fra loro.

Molly non sapeva come affrontare la cosa e, nonostante tutto, quella donna in quel momento stava avendo ben altri problemi da risolvere che rispondere alle sue domande. Nonostante questo, quando la donna con il cappotto rosso riportò il suo sguardo su di lei, Molly decise che le avrebbe chiesto tutto. Non capiva il perché ma istintivamente si fidava di lei. Aveva appena aperto le labbra per porre la prima delle infinte domande che aveva in testa quando la donna la precedette.

«Mi chieda ciò che vuole Dottoressa Hooper»

Molly avvampò. Poi raddrizzandosi leggermente le sorrise.

«Mi chiami Molly…»

«Il mio nome è Jane, Molly»

Le donne sorrisero complici.

«Ehm…lei conosce i signori Holmes…» Non sapeva perché era partita da quella domanda fra le tante e non sapeva neanche perché la sua sembrasse più un'informazione che una vera e propria domanda.

«Non personalmente, in realtà. Mi è capitato di parlarci per telefono alcune volte. La prima volta è stata dopo il matrimonio con Nicolas. Mrs Holmes mi ha fatto gli auguri. Una signora veramente cortese…anche se mi ha chiesto se ero assolutamente convinta nell'aver scelto "quello sciocco di mio nipote"…»

Jane e Molly si guardarono per poi scoppiare a ridere.

Molly bevve un sorso di caffè. Andava meglio ora. Ora si sentiva veramente a suo agio.

«Com'è suo marito?...Intendo dire…è…è come…»

«Come gli Holmes?...» Molly annuì. Sapeva che lei l'avrebbe capita.

«Diciamo di si. Forse un po' meno sociopatico di Mr Sherlock e meno ligio al dovere rispetto a Mr Mycroft ma lo stampo è quello…anche se devo dire, con una certa dose di orgoglio» e lì Molly vide il suo sorriso più dolce farsi strada nel volto della donna «che l'ho, in un certo senso, "educato", abbastanza bene!...E' molto migliorato»

«Lavoro arduo, suppongo…»

«…ed estenuante…si» rispose Jane, sbarrando gli occhi senza smettere di sorridere.

Si trovarono a ridere di nuovo. Il cuore della patologa era leggero e sereno. Come faceva? Come faceva quella donna ad essere così amabile, così dolce, così sincera, così tutto?

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo. Mrs Niobet aveva capito che Molly voleva porle domande più complicate ed attendeva paziente l'evolvere dei suoi pensieri.

«Come…come faceva a sapere di…di me? Intendo…della mia pazienza?» domandò alzando gli occhi al cielo per poi abbassarli repentinamente sul tavolo.

Jane Niobet guardò fuori dalla finestra.

«Sposarmi non è mai stata una delle mie priorità, mia cara Molly». Com'era dolce il suo nome pronunciato da lei. Sembrava una carezza. «Mi sono laureata in Storia e subito dopo ho iniziato ad insegnare….adoro insegnare, trasmettere le mie conoscenze al maggior numero di persone e vedere come esse le mutino e le migliorino mi ha sempre dato l'impressione di poter migliorare ciò che era intorno a me. Dare agli altri gli strumenti per superare se stessi e i propri irreali limiti mi rendeva veramente felice.» Prese un sorso di caffè e riportò il suo sguardo su Molly.«Poi è arrivato Nicolas…un insopportabile egocentrico, irrispettoso e scontroso. Lui, con la sua mente, la sua intelligenza poteva fare ciò che io facevo mille volte meglio, insegnare agli altri cosa volesse dire pensare e riflettere. Dare loro tutti gli strumenti che avrebbero successivamente portato al miglioramento di ogni ambito della realtà in cui viviamo….invece, lui, se ne stava lì, a risolvere problemi senza in realtà dare niente a nessuno. Si sentiva superiore, per carità non che non lo fosse, ma era tutto qui. L'ho odiato, dico sul serio…una mente così brillante tenuta nascosta al resto del mondo, perché? Perché, in una realtà così dura ed arida, chi può dare non da?»

Molly vide la sua fronte corrucciarsi, quella donna stava riprovando le stesse sensazioni di un tempo.

«Lui non riusciva a capire…sapeva che non lo odiavo perché mi era mentalmente superiore, come facevano tutti gli altri, ma proprio non riusciva a capire le mie motivazioni, per quanto provassi a spiegargliele…poi, col tempo, ha iniziato a comprendere. Ma, per quanto comprendesse il mio punto di vista, ancora non l'approvava…"perché perdere tempo a spiegare ad un'idiota qualcosa di così irrilevante"…per lui quasi tutto è irrilevante» sbuffò. La patologa annuì capendo perfettamente quanto fosse snervante la cosa. Per Sherlock tutto era noioso. «ed io ogni volta a rispondergli "perché per quanto irrilevante possa essere per te, la più stupida nozione è una nozione in più che rende quell'idiota un po' meno idiota"» sorrise sbarrando gli occhi. Molly capì che quella conversazione doveva essere avvenuta un imprecisabile numero di volte.

Mrs Niobet si ricompose leggermente, sospirò e riprese il discorso.

«Comunque…alla fine siamo riusciti a trovare un compromesso ed il resto è venuto da se.» Poi, come a ricordarsi solo in quel momento che la domanda posta da Molly fosse un'altra, Jane le sorrise e continuò con più pacatezza.

«So quello che lei ha fatto per Sherlock Holmes, Molly…Nicolas l'ha molto elogiata…» Molly arrossì involontariamente. «Il resto l'ho, diciamo, dedotto da me…so cosa vuol dire rapportarsi con un "Holmes"…so quanta pazienza, amore e costanza sono necessarie per far parte del loro mondo»

Lo sguardo complice che Mrs Niobet le rivolse fece quasi commuovere Molly. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, ringraziarla, chiederle centinaia e centinaia di consigli ma tutto ciò che riuscì a dire fu un banalissimo «Già…»

Jane annuì di rimando e poi, con un sorriso trasparente, le si avvicinò sussurrando.

«Credo di aver esagerato con Mr Sherlock, poco fa…non volevo avere un tono di rimproverò così marcato…ma credo che ormai sia un'abitudine…»

Si misero a ridere come due bambine che parlano dei loro primi amori.

Molly la guardò con dolcezza e rispose con un sospirante "Grazie!».

Risero di nuovo.

Il commesso del bar si chiese cosa ci potesse essere di così divertente.

* * *

«Sherlock!». John lo stava rincorrendo per le scale.

«Neanche mia madre….come si è permessa?!»

«Sherlock, mi vuoi aspettare per l'amor del cielo!». Un'altra rampa così e John Watson sarebbe morto per mancanza di ossigeno.

Non fu così. Ma la sua vita fu comunque messa a repentaglio da uno Sherlock impalato in fondo alle scale contro cui il povero dottore non finì per miracolo.

Con le mani dietro la schiena, prese a camminare avanti e indietro.

« "Uomini facili, uomini incompleti e per questo più insicuri…ne abbiamo un lampante quanto inutile esempio in questa stanza."» ringhiò a denti stretti. «"davo per scontato che fosse una convenzione sociale porre una domanda alla persona che si ha di fronte e non a quella che si ha alle spalle"….ridicolo!»

John Watson, le mani sulle ginocchia stava ancora riprendendo fiato. Ciononostante si ritrovò a sorridere nuovamente.

«Smettila John!»

«Scusami..Sher…lock…ma…è, è esilarante!» Il detective sgranò gli occhi.

«Sono lieto che tu ti stia divertendo!»

John si raddrizzò e lo guardò negli occhi. Ancora il sorriso a mezza bocca.

«Benvenuto!»

Sherlock si fermò e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Benvenuto nel nostro mondo Sherlock…nel mondo di chi non ha l'ultima parola!» Sorrideva ancora il dottor Watson.

Sherlock Holmes lo guardò con disapprovazione e incamminandosi verso il bar del Bart's, sbraitò un «ma per favore!», stizzito.

* * *

Le due donne stavano ancora ridendo quando furono raggiunte da uno Sherlock palesemente infastidito (nonostante il falso sorriso, pensò Molly) e un John ancora sogghignante.

Sherlock si rivolse a Jane.

«Mi spiace disturbarvi, signore, ma credo che io e lei dovremmo parlare di Nicolas, Mrs Niobet»

Molly tornò seria e finì la sua tazza di caffè.

Jane si alzò in piedi stagliandosi come un muro in opposizione allo statuario Sherlock.

«Certamente…come potrei rifiutarmi ad un sorriso così sincero!»

Molly tossì nella sua tazza. Sherlock la fulminò con lo sguardo. Lei lo fissò con un mezzo sorriso ma non distolse i suoi occhi da quelli di lui. "Educarlo" pensò dentro di sé. Sherlock sbarrò impercettibilmente le palpebre. "Cosa stai cercando di fare Molly Hooper?"

Mrs Niobet si intromise.

«La ringrazio infinitamente Molly»

Sherlock si girò leggermente verso John mimando un interrogativo e sorpreso «Molly»

«Spero potremmo rincontrarci prima della mia partenza»

Molly si alzò e le sorrise, porgendole la mano.

«Sicuramente…e grazie a lei, Jane…è stato molto istruttivo…» Jane le strinse la mano con entrambe le sue e le sorrise dolcemente. Poi si incamminò verso l'uscita accompagnata da un John quasi militaresco che con voce seria e gentile attirò la sua attenzione «Non ci hanno presentato, Dottor John Wat…»

Le porte del bar si chiusero.

Dopo averli seguiti con lo sguardo, Sherlock si girò verso Molly.

«…Istruttivo?...»

Molly si mise a posto il camice, strinse la coda di cavallo e poi lo fissò.

«Si…istruttivo…decisamente».

Poi se ne andò con passo fiero, senza salutarlo.

Da quando Molly Hooper lo lasciava e se ne andava senza salutarlo? Quella parte, era la sua?

* * *

Quando Sherlock usci dal Bart's spalancando le porte con forza, John Watson e Jane Niobet stavano amabilmente parlando, come amici di vecchia data.

«Quindi il suo zoppicare era una condizione psico-somatica?».

Come diavolo erano arrivati già a quel punto?!

«Già…la mente può giocare davvero brutti scherzi!»

Sherlock, spazientito, passò fra loro sino ad arrivare al ciglio della strada, alla ricerca di un taxi.

«Piuttosto, lei e Mary avrete una bambina?...Il nome è già deciso?»

«In realtà no…siamo ancora in fase di trattativa» Sorrisero entrambi. Sherlock sbuffò.

«Ah, mi spiace dirglielo John ma non credo che le sue probabilità di vittoria siano così alte.». Ancora risate.

Sherlock si volto di scatto…"John?!"…

«Parto naturale o cesareo?»

«Naturale…è in posizione già da un mese»

«Ah, ottimo…Mary sta bene? La schiena?»

«Beh qualche fastidio alle gambe più che altro…»

Sherlock fece un segno nervoso al taxi che si stava avvicinando. Non ce la faceva più.

«Se per lei non è troppo disturbo, vorrei presentargliela…»

Sherlock si volto con aria sbigottita.

«Disturbo, vuol scherzare?!...Sarebbe un vero piacere!»

Il taxi si fermò schizzando leggermente il cappotto del detective.

Sherlock imprecò a mezza bocca. Aprì di scatto lo sportello ed urlò un "Il taxi!" per richiamare all'ordine i due.

Watson si avvicinò e fece segno a Jane con la mano.

«Prego»

Lei sorrise ed entrò nel taxi.

Sherlock rivolse al collega il suo sguardo più arcigno.

John sorrise con superiorità ed entrò nell'auto. Prima di lui.


	2. Lo chieda a sua madre

_**Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?**_

**"Lo chieda a sua madre..."**

«Grazie per i biscotti Mrs Hudson…veramente deliziosi». La testa.  
«Oh figurati cara…sono una marca difficile da trovare ma sono i migliori». La sua testa stava scoppiando.  
«Concordo pienamente…ed il thè è una miscela che non avevo mai provato». Altri cinque secondi di quella tortura e gli sarebbe esplosa, anche se non era materialmente possibile.  
«In realtà, la compongo io stessa unendo il…»  
«GRAZIE MRS HUDSON!»  
L'urlo di Sherlock blocco le due donne.  
John lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Si ricompose, incrociò le gambe, appoggiò entrambe le mani sui braccioli della poltrona e sospirò.  
«Grazie Mrs Hudson…può andare!»  
L'anziana si alzò di scatto e lo fissò.  
«Dovrò dire due paroline a sua madre prima o poi!»  
«Si senta libera di farlo!»  
La padrona di casa tirò su il naso e se ne andò con fare offeso.  
Mrs Niobet portò la tazza alle labbra e soffiò.  
«Infantile!»  
Un sussurro. Non se lo era immaginato. No, era reale.  
«Come, prego?»  
Jane lo fissò.  
«Cosa?»  
«Che cosa ha detto?»  
«Io nulla, è lei che ha detto "come, prego?"»  
Sherlock rese gli occhi due fessure mentre Mrs Niobet posava la tazza di thè. Poi si schiarì la voce.  
«Dunque, Nicolas…»  
Jane lo osservò.  
«Doveva essere una domanda?»  
Sherlock si irrigidì.  
«No, stavo riflettendo…»  
John sorrise, di nuovo. Quella donna, quella donna…la stava adorando!  
«Dunque, Nicolas, da quel che risulta ai servizi segreti britannici, è sparito da un mese…»  
Jane continuò ad osservarlo.  
Silenzio.  
«Mrs Niobet?»  
«..Si?»  
«Le ho posto una domanda…»  
Jane alzò il sopracciglio destro.  
«Davvero?...Ho dei problemi a capire le sue inflessioni…non mi sembrava una domanda…»  
Il detective strinse i braccioli della poltrona. John si girò verso la cucina per nascondere il suo ghigno.  
«Nicolas Niobet ci risulta scomparso da un mese….è corretto, Mrs Niobet?». Sherlock calcò forzatamente il tono interrogativo.  
Jane incrociò le braccia sul grembo.  
«No»  
John si voltò a fissarla. Sherlock sciolse le gambe e le riaccavallò in maniera speculare.  
«Come, no?». Era stato Watson a parlare.  
Mrs Niobet si voltò verso di lui.  
«No, non è sparito. Sta lavorando»  
«Lei sa che lavoro fa suo marito, vero Mrs Niobet?». Il sarcasmo nella voce di Sherlock era volutamente malcelato.  
«Certamente, Mr Holmes».  
Eleganza e pacatezza. Questo vide John Watson in quella donna. Eleganza e pacatezza in risposta alla sfrontataggine del suo collega.  
«Allora saprà anche che il lavoro di Nicolas è tutt'altro che tranquillo…»  
«Mi sembra ovvio»  
«Ergo potrebbe anche essere scomparso, non le pare?»  
«Un'altra ovvietà Mr Holmes». Sherlock unì le dita delle mani e le mise sotto il mento, infastidito.  
«Allora perché nega il fatto che potrebbe essere scomparso?»  
«Perché so che non lo è…»  
«Come può esserne così certa?»  
John si voltò verso Sherlock. Stava perdendo la pazienza. Non era da lui.  
Mrs Niobet sospirò e rivolse uno sguardo di superiorità al detective. Cosa che stupì John e sconvolse Sherlock.  
«Mr Holmes,» il tono era quello di una maestra che insegna ad un bambino perché è pericoloso correre con delle forbici in mano «considerando il lavoro di Nicolas, l'intelligenza di Nicolas ed il fatto che io sia sua moglie, badi bene perché è stato lui a chiedermelo non io ad estorcerglielo…»  
Sherlock la interruppe con un saccente «beh, questa è la sua versione…»  
Watson si mise le mani sul volto.  
«Mi scusi…che cosa ha detto?». La voce di Mrs Niobet era, nonostante tutto, pacata.  
«Sinceramente, conosco Nicolas e le sue idee riguardo al matrimonio, non sono differenti dalle mie del resto…per cui parliamo di lei. Più di 35 anni, un gatto a pelo grigio che adora dato che è sullo sfondo del suo cellulare, fumatrice saltuaria, utilizzatrice di creme antietà che non risolvono l'inesorabile arrivo delle zampe di gallina e delle rughe sulla fronte, un lavoro al chiuso che le richiede una certa eleganza costante e la stanca, dato gli occhi affaticati, ma che comunque le permette di portare scarpe con mezzo tacco…comode per muoversi rapidamente ma sicuramente poco "attraenti"…suppongo, una professoressa dato la capacità di modulazione della voce, per ciò che riguarda la materia…lettere, storia, filosofia…comunque nulla di scientifico. Ora…il matrimonio…considerando il fatto che possa essere tranquillamente scambiata per una donna sola, lei non indossa gioielli che attirino l'attenzione su di sé…questo perché ha la fede, indossa volontariamente solo quella, in modo che essa possa risaltare sul resto, come a voler dire "no, non sono una triste zitella sola". Quando parla di Nicolas, la accarezza e la rigira per attirare lo sguardo su di essa, ne è orgogliosa!…Ora, si aspetta veramente che io creda alle sue parole; che io creda che sia stato Nicolas a chiederle di sposarlo, quando è lampante come questo sia un suo unico e fondamentale desiderio?»  
John Watson si mise a sedere sul tavolino basso e sgranò gli occhi.  
Mrs Niobet non abbassò lo sguardo. Sorrise apertamente al detective e disse semplicemente…  
«Lo chieda a sua madre…»  
Sherlock Holmes si irrigidì, chiuse le palpebre e le riaprì.  
«Dicevo» continuò Mrs Niobet come se tutto quello che il detective aveva appena detto non riguardasse lei «considerando tutto quello che le ho appena detto, lei pensa veramente che io non sappia dove sia mio marito in questo momento?»  
Sherlock la osservò attentamente stringendo gli occhi.  
Pensò… "considerando il lavoro di Nicolas, l'intelligenza di Nicolas ed il fatto che io sia sua moglie"…  
Ora capiva. Ora capiva tutto.  
Sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Cimice o gps?»  
Jane lo guardò inespressiva.  
«Microchip satellitare sottocutaneo»  
Il detective si alzò di scatto. «Lo sapevo, dannazione!»  
Iniziò a camminare lungo la stanza.  
«Sicuramente lo ha anche lei…»  
Mrs Niobet si alzò sistemandosi il maglione leggero che portava.  
«La prego Mr Holmes la smetta di dire ovvietà o potrei iniziare realmente a dubitare che sia il genio che tutti elogiano…»  
Sherlock si fermò di scatto. Le rivolse uno sguardo scontroso, poi prese il violino ed iniziò a suonare.  
«Perché lo MI6 si interessa a Nicolas, Mr Holmes?»  
«Deve chiederlo a Mycroft, non sono informazioni di mia competenza» rispose il detective senza smettere di suonare.  
«Non credo di poterlo fare, ho già perso troppo tempo! Intendo tornare a casa il prima possibile. Mi saluti suo fratello.»  
Smise di suonare e la fissò.  
«Non può andarsene…»  
«Mi sembra ovvio che è quello che sto facendo…». Infilò il cappotto rosso e porse la mano a Watson.  
«Purtroppo non posso trattenermi ma vorrei invitarla a cena insieme a sua moglie se non avete altri impegni». Sorrise.  
Uno sconvolto John Watson si alzò lentamente e stringendole la mano sussurrò un incerto «no, nessun impegno…» girandosi poi con aria ancora allibita verso Sherlock.  
Mrs Niobet sorrise, lo salutò e aprì la porta per andarsene. Poi si girò di scatto verso un ancor sorpreso Sherlock Holmes.  
«Ah, dica a sua madre…200 e non 250 grammi di mandorle tritate. La ringrazio, arrivederci!».  
Sorrise, superò la porta e se ne andò.  
Sherlock Holmes rimase impassibile. Il violino in una mano, l'archetto nell'altra.  
Dalle scale arrivò la voce della donna.  
«Pronto, salve Molly….Sono Jane Niobet, la disturbo?...Volevo sapere se aveva impegni per cena..»  
Il portone al piano di sotto si chiuse.

* * *

«Sherlock…» John Watson era ancora incerto su cosa esattamente avesse visto.  
Sherlock Holmes si riscosse dal suo stavo vegetativo e prese il telefono.  
Rubrica. Preferiti. Chiama.  
«Mamma…» John trasalì di nuovo. Che stava succedendo?! «si può sapere perché non mi hai detto che Nicolas si era sposato?...Mmm…allora devo averlo rimosso…e come si è svolta la cosa, di grazia…mmh, quindi glielo ha chiesto lui…non c'è nulla di ovvio in questo…e perché parli con lei?...Che vuol dire fatti tuoi è...No…no, non te la posso passare…perché non è più qui, mamma!...si, ti saluta…no, non sono stato scortese…non lo so…si, ha detto che sono 200 grammi».  
Un afflitto Sherlock Holmes attaccò.  
«Vado al Bart's»  
John lo fissò.  
«Ma…ci siamo appena stati»  
«Si, grazie John…lo so!»  
Il portone sbatté fragorosamente.  
John Watson prese il suo telefono.  
«Mary…sta sera abbiamo un impegno per cena…non puoi immaginarti con chi?!...in realtà non sono sicuro di saperlo neanche io»

* * *

Molly Hooper chiuse i polmoni della vedova Scottin in un recipiente e li posizionò nella cella frigorifera.  
Si tolse i guanti, prese le cartelle e iniziò a siglarle.  
Le porte si aprirono. Dei passi decisi la raggiunsero. Lei continuò a sfogliare le pagine e a siglarle.  
«Cosa intendevi con istruttivo?»  
Molly non lo guardò. Chiuse la prima cartella e prese la successiva.  
«Di solito, con istruttivo, si intende qualcosa che tende a…»  
«Non voglio la definizione, Molly!»  
Le si bloccò. Lo fissò e poi sospirò  
«Allora che cos'è che vuoi?». Il fatto che appena conclusa la frase fosse arrossita non le impedì di imporsi sul suo corpo e mantenere lo sguardo fisso in quello di Sherlock.  
«Voglio sapere di cosa avete parlato…»  
«Perché?»  
Sherlock sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte.  
«Come perché?»  
«Perché vuoi sapere di cosa abbiamo parlato?...»  
Sherlock serrò le labbra. In realtà non lo sapeva il perché.  
«Per capire la..situazione..»  
«Quale situazione?»  
«Questa situazione!»  
«Non c'è nessuna situazione Sherlock!»  
Il detective mise le mani dietro la schiena sospirando di frustrazione.  
«Si può sapere cosa c'è che non va?»  
«Come scusa?»  
A quel punto esplose.  
«La vuoi smettere di rispondere alle mie domande con altre domande?!»  
Molly riabbassò lo sguardo sulle cartelle e ricominciò a firmare, sorridendo leggermente. Educarlo.  
Sherlock fece il giro del tavolo e le si mise accanto, osservandola dall'alto.  
«Scusami…»  
Lei non reagì. Non doveva reagire. Era troppo presto per reagire.  
Sherlock continuò a fissarla.  
«Cosa…cosa stai facendo?».  
Molly sbarrò gli occhi. Sherlock Holmes stava provando a fare conversazione solo e soltanto perché lei lo ignorava. Egocentrico.  
«Smetti di fare conversazione, Sherlock…non è affatto il tuo campo!»  
Lo guardò divertita. Lui dopo un primo irrigidimento, sorrise di rimando.  
«Touchè!»  
Sorrisero complici. Molly espirò. .Sorriso. Complice.  
Lui si guardò in giro.  
«…Di cucina…»  
Sbarrò gli occhi, strinse le labbra e le si avvicinò come per sentire meglio.  
«Cosa?»  
«Abbiamo parlato di cucina…»  
«Ah…solo di cucina?»  
« E di storia…»  
«Storia?»  
«Si, storia…sai lei insegna storia…»  
«Lo sospettavo…»  
Abbassò lo sguardo e ricominciò a siglare le cartelle.  
Silenzio.  
Lui prese a guardare le provette sui ripiani.  
«So che vi vedrete per cena…».  
Molly si girò leggermente verso di lui, lo fissò per un paio di secondi e poi disse esclusivamente «già…».  
Silenzio, di nuovo.  
«Perché sei qui, Sherlock?»  
Lui la guardò sbattendo le palpebre, senza comprendere.  
«Te l'ho appena detto…volevo sapere di cosa aveva parlato…»  
Molly annuì.  
«Si..ed io ti ho risposto…»  
Lui continuò a non capire. Al che la patologa, posò la penna, mise le mani sulla cartella e lo fissò.  
«Perché sei ancora qui?...Cosa vuoi? Ti serve qualcosa?»  
Sherlock Holmes si bloccò. Molly Hooper lo stava…cacciando?!  
Da parte sua, Molly aveva cercato di mantenere il completo controllo della situazione. "Educarlo Molly! Educarlo". La vecchia Molly non avrebbe mai cacciato Sherlock Holmes.  
«Nulla…stavo andando via!» rispose impassibile il detective.  
Lei sorrise, disse semplicemente «ok!» e riprese a siglare le cartelle.  
Non lo vide andar via.  
Sentì solo le porte aprirsi e chiudersi.  
Poi un infermiere urlare verso qualcuno.  
A quel punto sorrise come una ragazzina e si sedette sullo sgabello dietro di lei. Le gambe le tremavano.


	3. Sherlock non sa flirtareo si!

_**Le piace cucinare, dottoressa Hooper?**_

**"Sherlock non sa flirtare, o si?!"**

Forse avrebbe dovuto vestirsi meglio. Insomma, non che fosse vestita male, anzi, era perfettamente consona al "livello" del ristorante ma poteva rendersi più gradevole. Doveva truccarsi, ecco cosa.  
Respirò.  
Ormai era andata, non poteva farci nulla. Ed infondo non sembravano persone che badassero a certe cose.  
Si girò verso Mary.  
«Tu lo sapevi?...»  
«Mmh?!...»  
Molly guardò le due persone a cui si riferiva.  
«Ah!...I genitori di Sherlock, intendi?»  
La patologa annui leggermente.  
«Beh, veramente no…ma sono due persone così carine e gentili…respira Molly e non preoccuparti!»  
Guardò di nuovo verso i signori Holmes. In effetti si, erano molto carini e gentili. Ma erano comunque i genitori di Sherlock, era naturale che fosse in ansia, no?!

* * *

Si erano incontrati di fronte al ristorante. Quando Jane era arrivata accompagnata da quella solare coppia di persone anziane, Molly non aveva capito. Quando poi glieli aveva presentati era crollata nell'imbarazzo. Loro erano stati cortesi, le avevano chiesto dei suoi studi, del suo lavoro, del suo lavoro con Sherlock e nonostante lei rispondesse con brevi frasi incerte l'avevano comunque elogiata. Era stata salvata da John e Mary, con cui si erano profusi in baci e abbracci.

Ora, sorgeva una domanda nella mente di Molly. Per chi fossero quei due posti vacanti nel tavolo circolare che Mrs Niobet aveva prenotato..  
Alla sua sinistra aveva Mary, John e i coniugi Holmes, alla sua destra un posto vuoto, Mrs Niobet ed un altro posto vuoto fra Jane ed il signor Holmes.  
Sherlock non sarebbe venuto, se fosse stato invitato glielo avrebbe detto, giusto?! O forse no.  
Il cameriere chiese se erano pronti per ordinare.  
«Stiamo attendendo due persone, se cortesemente potesse ripassare fra una decina di minuti…»  
Il cameriere annuì, sorrise alla cortesia di Jane e se ne andò dopo un elegante «Ma certamente, Madame»  
«Scusatemi, potrei sapere chi stiamo aspettando?» chiese John in direzione dei signori Holmes.  
«Vorrei saperlo anche io caro, ma Jane ha detto che è una sorpresa…» la signora Holmes fece un sorriso gaio alla donna che chiamava "la mia meravigliosa nipote acquisita", che con dolcezza rispose «suvvia zia, si tratta di aspettare qualche minuto».  
Molly e Mary si guardarono. Mrs Holmes doveva aver provato una felicità considerevole all'entrata in famiglia di una ragazza come Jane.  
«Piuttosto cara, parlando di cose spiacevoli, devi proprio andar via così presto?»  
«Temo di si zia…»  
«Avrei tanto voluto avervi tutti a casa per un weekend, in fondo siamo ancora nel periodo natalizio…e poi mia cara, una compagnia femminile, in questa famiglia di sciocchi uomini, mi sarebbe servita…sai, qualcuno con cui parlare alla pari…»  
«Grazie, cara!». Borbottò Mr Holmes.  
Un sorriso generale partì da tutti i commensali.  
Una famiglia.  
Molly avrebbe tanto voluto avere una famiglia come quella.  
Anzi proprio quella, pensò arrossendo.  
Il cellulare di Mrs Niobet vibrò. Lesse il messaggio e un accenno di sorriso si fece strada sul suo voto.  
«Stanno arrivando» annunciò pacatamente.  
Poi si girò verso l'entrata.  
Tutti la imitarono ed in capo a pochi secondi la porta si aprì.  
Uno Sherlock piegato in due dalle risate entrò seguito da un uomo ugualmente sorridente.  
Si ricomposero, poi l'uomo chiese al receptionist qualcosa.  
Quest'ultimo si girò ed indicò il tavolo dove Molly e gli altri erano seduti. La patologa li vide avvicinarsi lentamente quando ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Un gemello?!

* * *

Mrs Holmes, nonostante fossero passati più di 10 minuti si stava ancora tamponando gli occhi, per tentare di non far colare il poco mascara che le era rimasto.  
John non riusciva ancora a distogliere lo sguardo dall'uomo alla destra di Molly.  
La patologa era immobile.  
Ok. Si era sbagliata. Non somigliava a Sherlock da vicino. O meglio non era identico a lui, solo molto, molto simile.  
Aveva una struttura più impostata, la pelle era decisamente più scura, i lineamenti meno netti e gli occhi erano di un blu scuro, per carità bellissimo, ma scuro. E soprattutto rideva. Quell'uomo alla sua destra, che da lontano poteva sembrare una copia di Sherlock, era un uomo dal carattere completamente diverso. Se Sherlock passava la maggior parte del suo tempo con un'espressione seria e pensierosa, quell'uomo era l'esatto opposto. Era solare.  
Mr Nicolas Niobet era una persona solare!

Nonostante la sorpresa iniziale, Mrs Holmes era corsa ad abbracciare il nipote con una sequela ininterrotta di "ma quanto tempo!" "ma che bella sorpresa!" "potevi scrivermi però?!" "non fa niente…sono così felice di vederti" "oh Jane, che sorpresa che ci hai fatto!" e senza mai smettere di piangere.  
Se Nicolas provava a dire qualcosa lei lo interrompeva con un abbracciò o qualche frase di felicità.  
Per canto suo, Sherlock si era seduto nel posto vuoto accanto al padre sussurrando un «non sapevo ci foste anche voi» al cui Mr Holmes aveva risposto con un sarcastico «sono lieto di rivederti anche io figliolo».  
«Mycroft?»  
«Jane mi ha detto che non poteva…»  
Dopo che Mrs Holmes si era calmata e seduta al suo posto, Jane iniziò a fare le presentazioni e…quell'uomo era cortese, come lei!  
Ringraziò John per il suo "sopportare quel sociopatico di Sherlock", gli chiese con eleganza qualcosa sulla sua esperienza come medico nell'esercito e scherzò con lui su alcuni rituali militari.  
Si congratulò con Mary, chiedendo i papabili nomi della bambina e approvando maggiormente quelli di lei a quelli di John.  
Poi toccò a lei.  
Molly raddrizzò la schiena e sorrise appena Jane l'ebbe presentata.  
Nicolas la scrutò. Lo sguardo indagatore era uguale a quello di Sherlock.  
«Io la ammirò sinceramente Dottoressa Hooper…»  
«Molly…se per lei non è un problema»  
Nicolas le sorrise ed annuì. Aveva un sorriso meraviglioso.  
«Molly…lei ha messo in gioco non poco per quell'ingrato di Sherlock…»  
«E dicono che sono io il maleducato in famiglia!». Sherlock guardò il cugino con uno mezzo sorriso poi lo spostò su Molly.  
La patologa gli sorrise di rimando.  
«Non ho fatto nulla di che…»  
«Nulla di che?!...Spero voglia scherzare!»  
Nicolas si girò verso la moglie.  
«Hai ragione tu…sono sprecati per Sherlock!»  
Dall'altro capo del tavolo Mr Holmes tossì leggermente.  
«Suvvia Nicolas…anche Jane è sprecata con te!»  
Tutti sorrisero, Mr Niobet incluso.  
«Ne sono perfettamente consapevole zio…ma ormai è troppo tardi, non le concederò mai il divorzio!».  
Jane rise di cuore.  
«Ah, povero stolto, come se potesse essere una tua scelta! Nel mio matrimonio credo di non aver scelto mai nulla.» Mrs Holmes gli diede un'amorevole pacca sul braccio.  
«Hai deciso i nomi dei nostri figli!»  
«Ah si? A me non risulta!...Mi ricordo piuttosto…»  
Molly rideva, rideva, rideva. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter ridere tanto in vita sua. La cena era un susseguirsi di racconti, ricordi e aneddoti.  
Non si rese conto neanche lei di come accadde ma all'improvviso si accorse che stava…flirtando? Flirtando con Sherlock? No, non era possibile…Sherlock non sa flirtare…o si?!  
Era tutto iniziato quando Mr Holmes si era immerso in un racconto dettagliatissimo di come una volta era riuscito a convincere sua moglie a fare un viaggio in un qualche luogo impronunciabile. Sherlock aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, guardato verso di lei e fatto segno come a voler dire "sempre la stessa storiella". Lei, con lo sguardo, lo aveva redarguito scherzosamente "non prenderlo in giro". Lui aveva alzato il sopracciglio, "sati scherzando?!...la racconta sempre!". Ed avevano continuato a "parlare" a quella maniera oppure incrociavano gli sguardi e si sorridevano. C'era qualcosa di assurdo in tutto quello che stava accadendo…era una situazione irreale, surreale, impossibile!  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri solo quando Mary chiese a Nicolas e Jane del loro matrimonio. Fu allora che, per la prima volta, Molly notò un sorriso nuovo sul volto di Mrs Niobet. Un sorriso triste.  
Nicolas prima di rispondere prese la mano sinistra della moglie che era appoggiata sul tavolo, affianco alla sua.  
«E' stato fatto in fretta e più per motivi burocratici che altro. Sarei stato via per un anno e avevo bisogno di qualcuno che avesse accesso ad informazioni riservate…è per questo che non sono stati fatti inviti ed affini, mi perdonate per questo, non è vero zii?»  
Mrs Holmes annuì dolcemente.  
«Comunque, diciamo che non è stata una scelta romantica, del resto ne io ne Jane abbiamo questa visione del matrimonio» strinse ancor di più la mano della moglie «Ma lo abbiamo fatto ed in fondo ne siamo felici» Jane lo guardò, girò il palmo verso l'alto per incrociare le dita con le sue e sorrise. «…inoltre, col senno di poi, è stata una scelta saggia altrimenti secondo qualcuno sarei morto non si sa bene come…»  
Sherlock alzò il bicchiere verso il cugino e scherzosamente dichiarò «Alla tua resurrezione, cugino!»  
Nicolas alzò il suo, sorridendo «Ed alla tua di resurrezione, mio caro Sherlock!»  
Il tavolo sorrise di nuovo.  
«Quindi…niente cerimonia, niente invitati, niente regali, niente primo ballo, niente torta…» Mary aveva le lacrime agli occhi. «Scusate…sono gli ormoni!» sentenziò ridendo.  
Jane le sorrise.  
«Beh…c'erano i nostri testimoni e comunque ho avuto un abito da sposa ed addirittura un bouquet!» rispose scherzosamente.  
Nicolas alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Beh, l'abito l'aveva noleggiato Joanna ed il bouquet lo aveva trovato George…»  
Jane lo guardò di traverso.  
«Trovato?...Più che altro rubato ad un poverino che stava andando a dichiararsi…come mi sono sentita in colpa!»  
«Preso in prestito, così va meglio?»  
«Non mi sembra che glielo abbia restituito!»  
«Dettagli…è la stessa cosa!»  
«Idiota!»  
«La maggior parte delle persone sostiene il contrario…» disse lui scherzosamente.  
«Se a reputarti come tale sono degli idioti, in realtà ti stai fregiando di un titolo che ti è stato attribuito da incompetenti…trova qualcuno più intelligente di te che ti dica che sei superiore agli altri ed allora ti riterrò un genio…un genio degli idioti!»  
Risero entrambi.  
Molly li guardò allibita. Non stavano litigando, tutt'altro, era una conversazione pacata e scherzosa. Ora capiva realmente che cosa intendesse Jane quando diceva educarlo. Con educarlo lei intendeva non modificarlo o migliorarlo ma completarlo. Fargli capire le altre visioni del mondo e della realtà.

* * *

Il cellulare di Sherlock suonò improvvisamente.  
Sherlock rispose al telefono con un afono «Mycroft?...»  
Si girarono tutti verso di lui.  
Non parlava. Il suo volto era completamente inespressivo.  
Improvvisamente, fissò Nicolas e disse solo «Morkit»  
Mr Niobet annuì lentamente, posizionò il tovagliolo accanto al piatto. Poi guardò la moglie senza dire nulla, lei annuì e la baciò. Si alzò. Sussurrò uno «scusatemi!» ed uscì rapidamente dal ristorante.  
Molly e Mary fissarono Jane. Era imperscrutabile.  
Qualche istante più tardi Sherlock attaccò e puntò i suoi occhi in quelli della patologa. Molly arrossì involontariamente.  
«Dobbiamo andare al Bart's…lavoro…»  
Lei annuì seria e si alzò.  
«Ti posso aiutare Sherlock?...»  
«Non questa volta, John…scusateci…». Si alzò e si incamminò verso l'uscita.  
Molly tentennò.  
Jane le sfiorò le dita della mano che erano ancora appoggiate sulla tovaglia.  
«Ci sentiamo presto, Molly…»  
La patologa annuì. Gli occhi inumiditi. Aveva paura di non vedere più quella donna. Le dispiaceva.  
Sherlock la chiamò. Lei chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì. Salutò genericamente e raggiunse il detective sulla porta.

* * *

Per tutto il viaggio in taxi Molly non aprì bocca. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Sherlock che cosa stesse succedendo ma sapeva che non le avrebbe risposto. Non lo faceva mai.  
Quando entrarono nell'obitorio un assistente stava ancora posizionando il corpo di una donna sul tavolo.  
Mycroft osservava la scena con noncuranza, affiancato da un'algida Iene Adler.  
Molly si impose di non reagire, di non mostrarsi debole.  
Le passò davanti ed andò nello spogliatoio ad infilare il camice.  
Quanto tornò nella stanza, Sherlock e Mycroft smisero automaticamente di parlare.  
Lei respirò di nuovo. Quanto non sopportava l'essere tenuta all'oscuro.  
Si avvicinò alla salma e stava per prendere la cartella anagrafica correlata quando la Donna gliela tolse da sotto gli occhi.  
«Non è di sua competenza Miss Hooper!»  
Prima che uno dei due fratelli Holmes potesse reagire Molly si girò verso la donna.  
«Sono la Dottoressa Hooper, Miss Adler…ed essendo io la persona che stilerà il referto le assicuro che E' di mia competenza!»  
Miss Adler la guardò per nulla intimorita.  
Un sibilante «ridagliela!» arrivò dalle labbra di Sherlock Holmes.  
Miss Adler non si mosse.  
La Dottoressa Molly Hooper si avvicinò, le tirò via delicatamente la cartella dalle mani, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo negli occhi della Donna.  
Poi la aprì. Lesse il nome, le principali informazioni anagrafiche e come e dove era avvenuto il ritrovamento. La richiuse e scoprì il cadavere.  
Sherlock le si avvicinò.  
«Impiccata…» disse lui  
«Le ossa del collo sono sane…»  
«Morte per soffocamento…no, sembra…»  
Molly sollevo le dita della salma. Erano blu.  
Lui annusò vicino alla bocca della donna.  
«Mandorla..»  
Contemporaneamente sentenziarono «Cianuro!»  
Mycroft si chiuse i bottoni della giacca. «E' certo?»  
Molly girò intorno al cadavere.  
«E' una valutazione temporanea, bisogna ancora fare delle analisi. Quello che è certo è che questa donna è morta da almeno due giorni e…»  
Miss Adler si ridestò dal suo mutismo.  
«Non può semplicemente esser morta perché è stata impiccata?» decretò sarcasticamente.  
La patologa si avvicinò il tavolino con gli strumenti per l'autopsia.  
«Certamente…ma non vedo l'utilità di avvelenare un cadavere…» Sherlock accennò un sorriso. Miss Adler tirò leggermente su il naso e tacque. «e comunque le mani erano libere, per cui se fosse stata impiccata quando era ancora viva avrebbe almeno dei segni sulle mani…avrebbe cercato di liberarsi o avrebbe i segni di qualcuno che gliele ha bloccate …»  
Silenzio.  
«Mi ci vorranno un paio d'ore…»  
Gli altri tre non si mossero.  
Molly sospirò.  
«A meno che non vogliate assistere, vi consiglio di attendere fuori!»  
Mycroft e Miss Adler uscirono rapidamente.  
Molly iniziò segnando sulla cartella ciò che avevano dedotto da una prima analisi generale.  
«Pensi di restare qui?...»  
Sherlock non rispose.  
Lei chiuse la cartellina e lo fissò.  
«Va bene…purché non ti metta a bofonchiare ad ogni movimento…»  
Sherlock annuì serio.  
«E comunque…patatine!»  
«Come scusa?...»  
Molly iniziò ad eseguire le prime incisioni.  
«Non mi hai fatto finire di mangiare e se vuoi rimanere qui, almeno devi andare a prendermi le patatine!»  
Doveva ricominciare ad educarlo.  
Il detective sbuffò e si incamminò verso l'uscita.  
«Classiche o…»  
«No, no classiche…»

* * *

Molly finì di sistemarsi la sciarpa e si incamminò verso casa.  
Aveva confermato il decesso per avvelenamento, Mycroft, Sherlock e Miss Adler se ne erano andati senza dirle nulla. Lei aveva ricomposto la salma, messa nella sua cella frigorifera, spento le luci ed infilato il cappotto.  
Il suo cellulare vibrò.

_"Si eserciti in cucina, Molly._  
_E' un detto banale ma reale: la pazienza è la virtù dei forti._  
_Un abbraccio._  
_Ps. Sono più buoni di quelli di Mrs Hudson._  
_J.N."_

In allegato una ricetta.  
Molly sorrise.  
Il giorno dopo fece colazione con i suoi biscotti. Erano decisamente più buoni di quelli di Mrs Hudson.


	4. Ho detto di no!

_**Le piace cucinare, dottoressa Hooper?**_

**"Ho detto di no!"**

Le festività natalizie erano ufficialmente finite.

Mary era entrata nel nono mese.

Mrd Hudson continuava a comprare vestitini, cappellini, eccetera.

Molly continuava a lavorare al Bart's.

Non lo vedeva ormai da giorni, non che fosse una novità…però…

Aprì la mail e trovò un nuovo messaggio. Sapeva di chi era e sorrise automaticamente.

Da quella sera, avevamo iniziato a sentirsi quasi giornalmente con Jane Niobet. Per mail, via sms, addirittura saltuarie chiamate. Sapeva perfettamente che per Mrs Niobet la cosa non fosse semplice come lo era per lei, non serviva un genio per capirlo: il numero di telefono era sempre differente, l'indirizzo mail mai uguale al precedente, gli orari in cui si sentivano erano i più disparati. Una volta Jane, ridendo, le aveva detto «sono ineliminabili doveri coniugali» e Molly capì quanto quella donna non fosse solamente la moglie di Mr Nicolas Niobet. Tutt'altro.

Jane continuava ad inviarle ricette, per lo più dolci…«la pasticceria è il più alto esercizio per temprare la pazienza» e Molly ormai se ne rendeva conto. Se ne rendeva conto quando buttava teglie di non ben identificati impasti, quando sfornava torte perfette che dopo 5 minuti ricadevano su se stesse, quando le cadevano ciotole dal ripiano…

Molly le parlava di tutto, di John, di Mary, di Mrs Hudson, del lavoro, del nuovo libro che stava leggendo…di tutto, tranne che di Sherlock. Non sapeva perché ma non voleva parlare di lui. Per quanto avessero iniziato a conoscersi per "colpa" sua, ora Molly voleva mantenere e coltivare questa amicizia soltanto per se stessa.

Quando il consulente investigativo ricomparve nel laboratorio, Molly non alzò il viso dal cervello che stava esaminando.

«Devo parlare con Mrs Niobet!»

Molly non si mosse. Continuò a fissare il cervello.

«Molly…!»

La patologa prelevò il locus coeruleus e lo depose su di un vetrino. Non era un'operazione facile, men che meno se nel mentre era: osservata da un nervoso Sherlock Holmes, arrabbiata con lui e tentata di infilargli quel dannato bisturi in gola.

«Buongiorno anche a te Sherlock!...Si, io sto bene grazie!...E' veramente una splendida giornata…»

«Molly! Ho fretta!»

La patologa lo fissò negli occhi con astio e ringhiò un «No!».

Due ricercatori alle loro spalle si tolsero gli occhiali protettivi e dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo terrorizzato uscirono.

Sherlock sfilò le mani dal cappotto.

«Perché no?»

«Perché non ti riguarda! Perché non ho intenzione di aiutarti, questa volta! Perché no!»

L'uomo sospirò.

«Non mi riguarda, Molly Hooper?...Tecnicamente, è un membro della mia famiglia…»

Molly sorrise verso le proprie mani appoggiate sul tavolo.

«Se sei venuto qui a chiedermelo è perché non sei riuscito a trovarla da solo. Il che vuol dire che non vuole farsi trovare. Quindi, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, non ti riguarda!»

Sherlock annuì, serrando le labbra.

Approccio due.

«Ti trovo ben…»

«Non provarci nemmeno!»

Aspirò a denti stretti e si allontanò di un paio di passi. Molly prese il vetrino.

«E' importante!...E' per la sua sicurezza!...»

Lei raddrizzò la schiena, fece un lungo sospiro e poi fissò i suoi occhi in quelli di lui. "Determinata, Molly! Sii determinata!".

«Spiegami!»

Lui non distolse lo sguardo.

«Non posso!»

«Non puoi o non vuoi?»

La risposta arrivò in ritardo solo di una frazione di secondo. Molly capì che quella frazione di secondo che lui si era preso era per dirle o meno la verità.

«Entrambe…»

Lei sorrise nervosamente abbassando lo sguardo, fissando i suoi piedi.. «Ovviamente…»

Poi però si riscosse e tornò a guardarlo.

«Lo stai facendo veramente per la sua sicurezza?...»

Un leggerissimo movimento di palpebre.

«Bugiardo…». Un sussurro.

Lui sospirò e le si avvicinò di qualche centimetro.

«Per favore, Molly…devi fidarti di me…»

Lo fissò per quello che le sembrò un tempo lunghissimo. Cercava di capire, voleva capire, anzi DOVEVA capire.

Si girò, prese il vetrino e lo mise sotto la lente del microscopio.

«La contatterò…». Sherlock sospirò ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la patologa, come lui aveva fatto un'infinità di volte con lei, continuò il suo discorso prestando attenzione solo al microscopio «…ma le dirò che sei tu che me lo hai chiesto e che quando vi incontrerete io sarò presente…»

«Che cosa?...No!»

Continuò a ignorarlo.

«Non te lo stavo domandando, Sherlock…».

* * *

_"Sherlock mi ha chiesto di contattarti per un incontro._

_Qualora dovessi rifiutare, hai tutto il mio appoggio._

_Qualora dovessi accettare, io sarò lì con voi…sempre se per te va bene?_

_Ps. Perdonami, sto cercando di educarlo ma non ho ancora finito di educare me stessa_

_M.H."_

_"Baker Street, domani, alle 18.00._

_Ci vediamo al Bart's alla fine del tuo turno._

_Un abbraccio_

_Ps. Pazienza Molly, devi avere pazienza…anche con te stessa!_

_J.N."_

_"Domani sera, 18.00, da te._

_M.H."_

Sherlock Holmes fissò il telefono. Il messaggio più freddo che avesse mai ricevuto da Molly.

"Tutta colpa di quella donna…". Annuì a se stesso.

"Tutta colpa tua, piuttosto!". Dovette annuire di nuovo. Dannata onestà intellettuale.

La corda del sol si spezzò.

«MRS.. HUDSON! DOVE SONO I BISCOTTI?!»

* * *

Quando Molly uscì dal Bart's si stupì di non vedere nessun cappotto rosso ad attenderla.

Una folata di vento gelido la fece accoccolare nella sua sciarpa. Insieme al vento, una voce leggera aveva pronunciato il suo nome.

Si girò e trovò una sorridente Jane che le andava incontro.

Non aveva il cappotto rosso. Era infagottata in un soprabito nero, i capelli raccolti in alto con uno chignon e una sciarpa blu scuro. Sembrava molto stanca, anzi, era molto stanca.

Quando la raggiunse, la patologa si accorse di come i suoi occhi fossero cerchiati da scure occhiaie mal celate dal trucco e di come la pelle fosse spenta e particolarmente bianca.

Nonostante questo, le sorrise e si ritrovò a rispondere al suo abbraccio.

Molly si incamminò verso la strada principale per chiamare un taxi e Mrs Niobet la seguì.

Non si dissero nulla.

Appena entrate nell'auto ed aver comunicato l'indirizzo al tassista, Molly si girò verso di lei.

«Perdonami, io non…»

«Oh, Molly ». Lo sguardo dolce era immutato. «Non c'è nulla da perdonare…piuttosto, dimmi, come vanno le "lezioni"?»

Sorrisero.

«Eliminando il fatto che ha collezionato una miriade di assenze…». Sorriso complice. «…credo vada bene. Per lo meno, per quanto riguarda me…sto migliorando!...»

«…ma…»

«…ma lui no…salvo alcune piccole cose…mi ha portato un pacchetto di patatine…»

«Tu adori le patatine!»

Molly sorrise a mezza bocca.

«Si…ma non è stata una sua idea, l'ho costretto…»

Jane sospirò, accavallando le gambe e sistemando irreali pieghe dei pantaloni sul ginocchio.

«Ci ho messo 3 anni, 27 giorni e un manuale di Storia Medievale dritto in fronte per farmi portare un caffè da Nicolas…ed era anche pessimo!»

Scoppiarono a ridere senza ritegno.

Quella donna era fantastica…

Quando l'auto si fermò davanti al 221b di Baker Street, scesero in silenzio.

Poi Jane alzò lo sguardo. Lui le stava osservando.

«Jane…»

Lo sguardo ancora in alto.

«Dimmi, Molly…»

«Se preferisci che io non salga, lo capisco…del resto probabilmente parlerete di cose…»

«No, Molly…non c'è alcun problema, io mi fido di te…»

Molly alzò lo sguardo verso Mrs Niobet, nello stesso istante in cui lei portava il suo verso la patologa.

Un sorriso di entrambe.

Un respiro profondo di entrambe.

Una risata liberatoria di entrambe.

* * *

«Avanti!»

Sherlock Holmes era seduto sulla sua poltrona di pelle nera. Schiena dritta, completo nero, gambe accavallate, le dita incrociate sopra alle quali era leggermente appoggiato il mento.

Mrs Niobet entrò seguita da una titubante Molly.

«Mr Holmes»

L'uomo fissò Jane con uno sguardo fermo

«Mrs Niobet…Molly…»

In un'altra circostanza, la patologa sarebbe crollata sotto quel tono freddo e asciutto. Ma quella volta, in quella stanza, in quel momento…Molly Hooper alzò la testa e lo fissò con serietà.

«Sherlock».

Non riconobbe la sua stessa voce per quanto era ferma e sicura.

«Prego!» fece Sherlock indicando la poltrona di fronte a se e non curandosi di Molly.

Mrs Niobet si sedette elegantemente, donando un rapidissimo sguardo di comprensione alla sua amica, sedutasi sul divano in fondo alla stanza.

«The?...».

Molly rabbrividì, i finti sorrisi di Sherlock erano a dir poco inquietanti.

Mrs Niobet fissò le tazze sul tavolino accanto a lei, si tolse i guanti e li posò su di un bracciolo della poltrona.

«No…grazie...»

A quel punto la patologa vide Sherlock approcciarsi alla battaglia. In cuor suo, non sapeva per chi tifare.

«Mrs Niobet…potrei avere la sua fede, cortesemente?»

Jane aprì leggermente le labbra e strinse impercettibilmente gli occhi.

«Mi scusi…?»

«La sua fede…potrebbe prestarmela solo per qualche istante?...»

Molly non capiva.

Spostò il suo sguardo prima sull'uno e poi sull'altra.

Jane portò istintivamente la mano destra a coprire la sinistra.

«Credo che questo non sia possibile Mr Holmes…»

«Si tratta solo di un momento, Mrs Niobet»

«Mi spiace, non la tolgo mai…»

Molly si spostò in avanti. Che stava succedendo?

«Suvvia Mrs Niobet…solo un istante».

L'uomo appoggiò una mano sul bracciolio come per alzarsi, allungando l'altra verso la donna.

Molly si alzò bruscamente nello stesso istante in cui Jane, alzandosi a sua volta, puntava una pistola contro la fronte di Sherlock Holmes.

«Ho detto no!»


	5. La sua incapacità di capire

**_Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?_**

**"La sua incapacità di capire veramente l'animo umano"**

Erano immobili.  
Lo spazio tempo sembrava essersi incastrato malamente proprio in quel momento.  
Molly non sapeva se stesse ancora respirando ed in realtà non le interessava poi molto.  
Da dove?...Da dove l'aveva tirata fuori quella pistola?...Ma soprattutto, perché Jane aveva un pistola?...  
Sherlock Holmes sorrise a mezza bocca. Bloccato. Una mano ancora sul bracciolo ed una protesa verso la poltrona, ormai vuota, di fronte a se.  
«Sai, Molly…non è facile lavorare a livello internazionale….»  
Ritrasse il braccio e si alzò lentamente.  
Jane fece un piccolo passo indietro, seguendo con la canna della pistola la testa dell'uomo.  
Molly richiuse le labbra.  
«Devi mantenere costantemente un difficile equilibrio …Basta un piccolo, infinitesimale errore e sei perduto.»  
Fece per mettere le mani in tasca ma Jane lo fulminò con lo sguardo avvicinandosi impercettibilmente.  
«Quando Mycroft mi disse che avevano trovato Nicolas morto fra le braccia di Irene Adler non mi stupii poi tanto…lavorava sotto copertura da anni, era un esperto, un genio ma, a differenza mia e di Mycroft, tendeva a cadere sulle debolezze umane…quindi, perché stupirsi!...Quando, però, la qui presente Mrs Niobet si è presentata per il riconoscimento, appena è entrata nella stanza, ho capito che il cadavere che credevo essere quello di mio cugino, non poteva essere il suo. Nicolas!…Nicolas, per quanto affetto da debolezze umane, non si sarebbe mai potuto sposare con una donna qualsiasi ma soprattutto non avrebbe mai potuto sposarsi con qualcuno che non gli fosse totalmente ed assolutamente fedele e di cui lui avesse completa fiducia. Non avrebbe mai potuto sposare qualcuno che, entrando nella stanza dove avrebbe potuto essere il cadavere del marito, non avesse una minima reazione emotiva, non avesse gli occhi rossi dal pianto, non avesse un minimo segnale di preoccupazione o dubbio. Infatti, ha sposato lei…lei, che entrata nell'obitorio sapeva già che quella non era la salma del marito, sapeva già che lui era a Birmingham, sapeva già che doveva solo recitare e recitare bene!»  
Prese fiato facendo un passo verso il tavolino basso. Verso Molly.  
Lei era immobile, a fissare Jane.  
Mrs Niobet non aveva reazioni, neanche uno sbattere di ciglia aveva interrotto il suo contatto visivo con Sherlock Holmes.  
«Ora…risolto il problema del riconoscimento, tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato parlare con me, parlare con Mycroft ed andarsene. Questione risolta!…MA ha organizzato la cena. Perché? Perché darsi tanto da fare per organizzare una cena con persone appena conosciute, in un ristorante pubblico, sotto gli occhi di decine di persone? Perché farsi notare così tanto? Perché, la moglie di un agente sotto copertura dell'interpol, si mette così in bella mostra?...E poi, ho capito…il cappotto rosso!»  
Molly lo guardò non capendo.  
Provò ad aprire le labbra ma non ci riuscì. Erano secche.  
Passò la lingua su di esse, chiuse e riaprì gli occhi.  
«Il cappotto rosso?»  
Sherlock annuì.  
«Più la gente ti nota…»  
«…meno ti ricorda» concluse Jane.  
«Esattamente!». Lo sguardo febbrile e soddisfatto di Sherlock si riposizionò su Mrs Niobet. «Voleva che la gente la notasse, la vedesse!...Il travestimento più assurdo è quello più sicuro…Il cappotto rosso, la gentilezza verso di te, i sorrisi con John, la cena in pubblico e soprattutto…la fede!»  
Molly continuava a non capire.  
Scosse leggermente la testa come a cercare di riposizionare le idee così da poter avere un quadro completo ma non ottenne alcun risultato.  
«L'unico gioiello di Mrs Niobet…la fede! Tutti la notano…se non la si nota, quando parla del marito lei la fa notare rigirandola ed accarezzandola… Prima della cena, lei e Nicolas non si sono visti per mesi, ne si sono più visti dopo…e per tutta la durata della cena non si sono mai toccati. Si, si sono baciati ma non si sono toccati…dopo mesi di lontananza ne un abbraccio, ne una carezza, nulla…»  
Molly riemerse dai suoi pensieri.  
«Non è vero…non è vero, si sono stretti la mano quando parlavano del loro matrimonio…»  
Sherlock si avvicinò ancor di più a Molly. Jane continuò a seguirlo.  
«Precisamente!...Le mani!». Sherlock sospirò. «Ci ho messo un po' a capirlo ma alla fine…ah, geniale!...»  
Molly non capiva.  
Lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
«La fede di Mrs Niobet all'obitorio era opaca, segnata dalle inevitabili ferite che ogni oggetto ha se usato perennemente ma… la fede che aveva Mrs Niobet alla fine della cena, la fede che ha in questo momento al dito è lucente, non ha graffi o scalfitture…è nuova!...Nicolas gliel'ha sostituita sotto gli occhi di tutti noi, sul tavolo, in modo plateale, in modo che tutti lo guardassero farlo e nessuno se ne rendesse conto…nemmeno il sottoscritto!...Devo dar atto ad entrambi della bravura e dell'eleganza nello svolgimento del tutto…»  
Jane chinò leggermente la testa in segno di gratitudine e la riportò alla posizione originaria.  
«Ma…che importanza può avere una fede?...E perché sostituirla?»  
Sherlock si dondolò leggermente sui piedi, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena…  
«Holmes!» la voce di Jane arrivò perentoria.  
L'uomo alzò le mani di scatto in segno di resa e poi le riabbassò.  
«Ottime domande! Partiamo dalla prima…Che importanza può avere una fede?...Beh, la maggior parte delle persone risponderebbe alla tua domanda, Molly, con lunghi e tediosi discorsi sulla tangibilità dell'amore, della fedeltà, della religiosità…ma per loro, no! Oh, no…per loro sono soldi, Molly!...Non i soldi dell'oggetto in se, cifra ovviamente irrisoria, no, molti, molti, molti più soldi!»  
Molly fu costretta a sedersi.  
Jane vide nella fugace occhiata che Sherlock rivolse alla patologa…preoccupazione?  
«Credo di dovermi spiegare meglio…in principio ho pensato fosse un rilevatore di posizione, entrambi ne hanno una, saprebbero sempre dove si trova l'altro ma, per stessa ammissione di Mrs Niobet, entrambi hanno un microchip satellitare sottocutaneo, io stesso ho notato quello di Nicolas all'attaccatura posteriore dei capelli ed il suo, sotto il lobo destro…per cui sarebbe stato alquanto inutile!...E soprattutto, perché sostituirlo?...A quel punto ho capito…c'era una sola ed unica soluzione: informazioni!...Nella fede c'è un microchip pieno zeppo di informazioni.»  
Molly si sentì quasi mancare ma cercò di controllarsi.  
«Informazioni?...Che tipo di informazioni?»  
«Segrete…non segreti banali ma veri e propri segreti! Segreti di stato…non solo della nostra beneamata Gran Bretagna ma di ogni stato di qualche rilevanza. Informazioni criptate, probabilmente frammenti di esse che però…posso valere veramente molto in mano a chi le sa usare e soprattutto pagar bene…ed ovviamente vanno aggiornate. Per questo Nicolas le ha sostituito la fede, per questo anche la sua fede era nuova…ed il tutto, di fronte ai nostri occhi e a quello di chi era interessato…più la gente vede, meno si ricorda!»  
Un silenzio irreale calò nel salotto di Baker Street.  
Molly guardò Jane con rammarico, amarezza, tristezza, incredulità. Con tutte le infinite emozioni che le attraversavano il cuore in quel momento.  
«Sei…una…cosa?...Una spia? Una terrorista? Che cosa?...»  
Jane la guardò. Il suo sguardo era triste e malinconico.  
«Oh, Molly…non è»  
Molly si alzò di scatto con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Tu mi hai usata?!...»  
Non poteva crederci, non VOLEVA crederci.  
«No, non è così…»  
La patologa la guardò negli occhi. Sembrava sincera ma ormai non sapeva più. Non sapeva più nulla.  
Jane abbassò la pistola.  
«Era partito così bene, Mr Holmes…si è perso sul finale…»  
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi e la fissò.  
«Come prego?...»  
«La sua incapacità di capire veramente l'animo umano non la farà mai diventare il grande investigatore e uomo che potrebbe essere…»  
Sherlock Holmes continuava a fissarla.  
Jane disarmò la pistola e la posò sul tavolino basso.  
Gli occhi di Molly furono calamitati dall'arma, istintivamente. Ma poi riportò il suo sguardo sulla donna che fino a qualche minuto prima reputava sua amica.  
«Si, nel mio anello ed in quello di Nicolas ci sono informazioni. No, non sono segreti statali che vogliamo rivendere…Sono un metodo di protezione reciproca…Qualora uno di noi due dovesse essere preso, imprigionato o comunque fosse in pericolo, le informazioni che sono nell'anello dell'altro possono salvarlo.»  
Jane respirò profondamente prima di tornare a sedersi sulla poltrona di John Watson.  
«Sono informazioni che Nicolas ha raccolto durante tutti questi anni all'interno delle più disparate organizzazioni criminali…qualora uno di noi dovesse essere preso, l'altro sarebbe in grado di liberarlo in massimo 12 ore …abbiamo segreti che potrebbero far saltare intere cellule terroristiche nell'arco di due ore!»  
Sherlock guardò per qualche istante Molly e poi tornò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. I palmi delle mani combaciavano di fronte alle labbra.  
«Sa che non sto mentendo, Mr Holmes…»  
Lui annuì lentamente.  
«Un metodo senza dubbio sicuro ma alquanto…scorretto!...Sono informazioni che dovrebbero appartenere ai servizi segreti o ad organi come l'interpol…»  
Jane sorrise.  
«Le hanno!...Non le usano perché potrebbero rivelarsi più utili in futuro o perché hanno bisogno che certi equilibri siano mantenuti…in un certo senso è ciò che facciamo noi, solo su più ampia scala…e con un significato leggermente diverso, non crede?»  
Sherlock annuì.  
«Bisogna pur mantenere un antagonista se si vuol essere eroi…senza qualcuno da cui difenderci molti salterebbero…incluso il mio caro fratello…»  
Mrs Niobet sorrise.  
«Si da troppa poca rilevanza alle favole, a mio parere…»

* * *

Molly si lasciò crollare sul divano.  
Jane avrebbe voluto andarle incontro ma quando vide Sherlock, alzarsi, raggiungerla velocemente e chiamarla dolcemente, si immobilizzò.  
Rimpianse di non aver dato ascolto al marito quando le aveva consigliato di seguire quel corso sul come sparire da una stanza senza farsi notare…ovviamente il nome reale era molto più serio, con paroloni altisonanti e dall'approccio scientifico…sta di fatto, che non l'aveva seguito, per non poteva far altro che era restare lì.  
Ferma.  
Certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Molly Hooper, di fronte ad un cortese, gentile, consolatorio e dolce Sherlock Holmes reagisse in quel modo. Ma, come diceva sempre, ad ognuno il suo metodo di insegnamento! Per cui…cercò di non ridere dopo aver realizzato che quel rumore, era esattamente ciò che sembrava!  
Uno schiaffo violento che Molly Hooper aveva dato ad un ormai allibito Sherloc Holmes!  
«RAZZA DI IDIOTA!...MI HAI FATTO CREDERE CHE FOSSE UNA PERSONA ORRIBILE!»  
Il detective rimase impalato. La mano sulla guancia, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca mezza aperta.  
Molly si alzò di scatto e si diresse verso Jane.  
«Scusami…anzi, scusalo…io non so come, cioè…oddio Sherlock!...mi dispiace, Jane!»  
Jane si alzò lentamente, lo sguardo sconvolto in direzione dell'uomo. Poi sbatté le palpebre e mise la mani sulle spalle di Molly.  
Sorrise.  
«Scusami tu, Molly…non sono la persona che ti ho fatto credere di essere…ho mentito all'obitorio, anche se mi dispiaceva veramente per quell'uomo che…e comunque tutto quello che è successo dopo…non sono menzogne…mi dispiace veramente…»  
La patologa scosse la testa.  
«No, no…tu sei la persona che credo…sei una persona dolce, fedele, innamorata…è normale che, come dire, facciate quello che fate…non vivete in una situazione normale…voglio dire, coppia particolare metodi particolari…cioè…»  
Sorrisero.  
Jane l'abbracciò.  
«Grazie Molly!»

* * *

Quando, una ancor allibita Mrs Niobet usciva dal 221b di Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes era ancora seduto sul divano intento a capire cosa fosse realmente accaduto..  
Molly respirò lentamente, raddrizzò la sua postura e gli si parò davanti. Con il volto tirato scandì un «Allora?»  
Il detective si alzò in piedi ed aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. Poi riportò la mano alla guancia.  
«MI HAI DATO UNO SCHIAFFO?!»  
Molly arricciò il naso.  
«Non è la prima volta, mi sembra…e comunque te lo sei cercato!»  
Sherlock mise un piede sul tavolino basso, l'altro oltre di esso e le fu davanti.  
«Quell'altro, in un certo senso, potevo meritarmelo…questo no!». Stava ancora urlando.  
Molly lo fissò con aria minacciosa.  
«Non te lo sei meritato?...Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Hai accusato Jane e tuo cugino…per l'amor del cielo, Sherlock!...tuo cugino!... di essere dei mercenari!»  
Sherlock tirò indietro il volto che si trovava a pochi centimetri da quello di Molly. Doveva difendersi.  
Si mise apposto la giacca.  
«Tutto quello che ho detto era vero…ho solo fatto un errore per ciò che riguardava l'utilizzo che pensavano di fare delle informazioni che avevano…»  
Molly lo fissò.  
«No!...No, tu hai sbagliato!»  
Sherlock strinse i denti e biascicò una risposta.  
«E va bene, ho sbagliato sulla natura delle informazioni ma…»  
Molly lo fissò.  
Il suo sguardo carico di odio si trasformò in uno carico di…delusione.  
«No, tu hai sbagliato su ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altra…tu hai commesso un errore enorme…enorme!»  
Molly prese la borsa, la sciarpa e se ne andò via.  
Sherlock Holmes rimase impalato nel centro del suo salotto.


	6. Molly mi sembra una donna intelligente!

**Nota autore:** Grazie a chi continua a leggere e seguire questa storia. Oltre questo capitolo ce ne saranno altri due e poi lo "stillicidio" sarà finito!.  
Grazie ancora a tutti e come sempre...criticatemi mi raccomanto! ^^

* * *

**_Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?_**

**"Molly mi sembra una donna veramente molto intelligente!"**

John Watson stava sfogliando i giornali alla ricerca di "qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che mi tiri fuori da questa noia mortale!", come andava sbraitando Holmes da tutta la mattina.  
«Donna, annegata nel…»  
«Non è annegata, l'ha uccisa il fratello per una banale storia di eredità!».  
Sherlock stava rovistando alla ricerca delle sigarette.  
Watson lo fissò, voltando la pagina del tabloid.  
«La polizia lo sa?»  
«Ovviamente li ho informati due ore fa…».  
Stava tastando il camino alla ricerca di non si sa bene quale marchingegno nascosto.  
«Sherlock…se hai già visto i giornali perché mi fai fare questo lavoro inutile?» disse sbuffando.  
«ARGH!...MRDS HUDSON, LE SIGARETTE? DOVE SONO?!»  
John si sdraiò sul divano sfogliando mal volentieri un qualche libro sulle morti per infezioni.  
«Ah, cugino!...l'irresistibile richiamo del vizio…»  
John Watson si alzò di soprassalto. Non l'aveva sentito arrivare!  
«Parole sante…Mycroft!» commentò sarcasticamente Sherlock continuando a cercare «…Come sta zio Rudy…anzi, zia Rachel?»  
Nicolas sorrise verso Watson, togliendosi i guanti e porgendogli la mano.  
«Buongiorno Dottor Watson! Come sta? Mary?» John sorrise ed alzatosi gli strinse la mano «Tutto bene, grazie!»  
Appoggiò il cappotto sulla spalliera di una sedia.  
« ...Papà sta benone, si sposa a luglio…»  
«Lo conosco?»  
«Ne dubito…si chiama Paul Gronet, modello, abbastanza sciocco…»  
Sherlock sbuffò rassegnato e si accasciò sulla poltrona.  
«Congratulazioni!»  
Nicolas si avviò lentamente verso di lui osservando in giro. Si fermò davanti al cugino, poi si girò verso John indicando la poltrona vuota.  
«Permette?»  
John stese il braccio indicandola. «Prego! Prego!»  
Nicolas si accomodò fissando l'uomo abbandonato sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.  
«Allora…come va la guancia, Sherlock?»  
Il detective lo fissò con astio.  
«Che cosa vuoi Nicolas?...»  
Mrs Hudson arrivò in quel momento.  
Dopo una rapida occhiata verso i due uomini, John fece le presentazioni. La donna propose di portargli un the e si sciolse al «sarebbe davvero così gentile, Mrs Hudson?!» di Nicolas. Uscì.  
Mr Niobet si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona e, preso un libro a caso, iniziò a sfogliarne le pagine.  
«Jane ha detto che devi parlarmi…»  
Il detective si ricompose.  
Nicolas chiuse il libro e lo mise sul tavolino di fianco a sé.  
«…mi ha detto che devo rispondere alle tue domande…»  
«Fai sempre quello che ti chiede tua moglie?..» Sarcasmo.  
«Sa perfettamente come convincermi…» Malizia.  
«Ad ognuno il suo vizio..»  
«Preferisco nettamente il mio!»  
Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo algido.  
John Watson sorrise a testa bassa.  
Il detective alzò le sopracciglia ed espirò.  
«Comunque…Domande?...Quali domande?»  
«Se non lo sai tu, cugino…»  
Sherlock tamburello con le dita della mano sinistra sul bracciolo.  
«Miss Adler…e quella donna morta…Kate, la sua assistente…»  
L'uomo di fronte a se sorrise.  
«Suvvia Sherlock, sappiamo entrambi che sai perfettamente cosa è successo, perché perdere tempo in stupidi giochi…»  
Sherlock non rispose continuando ad osservarlo.  
Al contrario, John Watson si schiarì la voce attirando l'attenzione di entrambi.  
«Non vorrei essere invadente ma…qualcuno potrebbe spiegarlo anche a me?»  
Nicolas accennò un sorriso gentile.  
«A te l'onore cugino…»  
«Oh, per carità…non vorrei dire cose che non posso esser rese di dominio pubblico…»  
Mr Niobet colse il sarcasmo nel tono di Sherlock ma non reagì. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Miss Adler è una donna decisamente attraente, calcolatrice e furba, Dottor Watson, ma dubito che la sua intelligenza sia particolarmente elevata…»  
Sherlock accennò un sorriso.  
«Ora non esagerare, Nicolas…»  
L'uomo portò uno sguardo severo su di lui.  
Per una frazione di secondo, il detective si immobilizzò: era lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando erano più piccoli…le rare volte in cui Sherlock sbagliava nel loro "gioco delle deduzioni", il cugino gli riservava sempre quello sguardo…non era uno sguardo critico o di diniego come quello di Mycroft, quanto piuttosto di analisi…sembrava sempre volesse dirgli "cosa dici Sherlock?...perché non ti stai concentrando?...deduci Sherlock, non ipotizzare solamente!"  
«Quella donna, Sherlock, non è intelligente…è furba, calcolatrice ed ha grandi capacità tattiche…ma non è intelligente!...Cos'è l'intelligenza, Sherlock?»  
Il detective sbuffò…odiava quando gli dava lezioni!  
«…Complesso di facoltà psichiche e mentali che consentono ad un individuo di pensare, comprendere o spiegare i fatti o le azioni, elaborare modelli astratti della realtà, intendere e farsi intendere dagli altri, giudicare, e lo rendono insieme capace di adattarsi a situazioni nuove e di modificare la situazione stessa quando questa presenta ostacoli all'adattamento…»  
Nicolas sospirò.  
«"Capace di adattarsi a situazioni nuove.."…esattamente Sherlock!...Quella donna sa muoversi solo ed esclusivamente nel suo ambito, non conosce l'essere umano nel suo complesso, conosce solo la parte più "animale" ed istintiva che ha: i suo istinti sessuali, le sue paure, le sue debolezze…certo, né io né te, caro cugino, possiamo ritenerci così superiori, anche noi comprendiamo veramente solo una parte della complessità umana, anche se quella più nobile…la mente!...Tuttavia, noi sappiamo che esiste anche un'altra parte, per quanto essa ci sia di difficile comprensione …»  
Si girò verso il dottore.  
«Mio caro cugino, nel complesso, il Dottor Watson è molto più intelligente di noi!...Jane è più intelligente di noi, tuo padre è più intelligente di noi…Molly, è più intelligente di noi!»  
Sherlock Holmes abbassò lo sguardo per poi riportarlo sul cugino.  
Mrs Hudson arrivò con il thè.  
«Eccoci qui!» esclamò sorridente.  
«Lei è veramente troppo gentile…»  
L'anziana signora sorrise arrossendo e poi riscese.  
«Anche Mrs Hudson?...» chiese sarcasticamente Sherlock  
Nicolas sorrise.  
«In un certo senso…»  
John Watson li guardò severo, redarguendoli con un «signori!»  
Sorrisero tutti e tre.  
Poi Nicolas posò la sua tazza e continuò.  
«Comunque…non divaghiamo troppo…il discorso è molto semplice! Qualcuno voleva che Jane venisse a Londra, le informazioni in suo possesso fanno gola a molti. Ovviamente non era cosa facile, del resto nessuno sapeva chi lei fosse…»  
Sherlock sorrise. «Tranne la mamma…»  
«Oggettivamente cugino, sappiamo entrambi che è' impossibile sfuggirle!»  
Sherlock annuì con sofferenza. Nicolas continuò.  
«Per costringerla a venire qui, quale metodo migliore del riconoscimento di un cadavere? Del cadavere del marito?...Gli unici parenti che ho sono gli Holmes, come lei ben sa Dottore, ma non li vedevo da più di 15 anni…non erano attendibili! Le autorità avrebbero comunque dovuto chiamare Jane…Ora, lei è stata costretta a venire a riconoscere la salma pur sapendo perfettamente che non ero io, perché?...»  
Sherlock fece per rispondere ma poi osservò Nicolas, stava aspettando una risposta da John…da quando in qua insegnava agli altri?  
Il Dottore corrugò la fronte e poi sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Per non far sapere del microchip sottocutaneo!»  
«Eccellente, Dottor Watson!»  
Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, "elementare" avrebbe voluto dire…ma non lo disse!  
«Quindi, mia moglie è dovuta venire a Londra…nascondersi sarebbe stato inutile per cui…era meglio farsi notare!...Del resto, dovevamo anche rinnovare le informazioni nelle fedi per cui…abbiamo colto l'occasione!»  
Sherlock e John annuirono.  
«Ora…Miss Adler…senza rendersene minimamente conto, è stata banalmente manovrata! Ha creduto che l'uomo che le è morto nel letto fossi io e l'ha comunicato a quelli che glielo avevano mandato…ovviamente loro sapevano che non era il mio cadavere quello ma non avevano calcolato il fatto che lei potesse dire a qualcun altro che ero morto!...E' per quello che la sua assistente Kate ha fatto quella fine…»  
John incrociò le braccia e lo fissò.  
«Non capisco…»  
Nicolas ignorò lo sguardo da "com'era il discorso sull'intelligenza?" di Sherlock.  
«Consegnato il cadavere alle autorità, Miss Adler è stata portata all'obitorio insieme a lei, Dottor Watson…in casa era rimasta la sua assistente…Probabilmente pensavano che le informazioni che erano in mio possesso fossero rimaste nella casa di Miss Adler ma non sapendo cosa o dove cercare hanno fatto un buco nell'acqua. Quella donna era solo un impiccio…l'avvelenamento da cianuro è un metodo non nuovo in certi ambienti…è una morte semplice e lascia poche tracce…»  
John annuì ma poi guardò Mr Niobet con aria interrogativa.  
«E la corda intorno al collo?... »  
Nicolas agitò la mano in aria con non curanza.  
«Una volta scoperto che io non ero morto, dovevano avvertire Miss Adler…quello, era un messaggio intimidatorio per la Donna, dovevano terrorizzarla…lei gli aveva fornito un'informazione errata…un altro errore del genere e la sorte che era toccata alla sua assistente sarebbe toccata a lei…»  
John deglutì rumorosamente.  
Mr Niobet finì il suo the e poi tornò a guardare Sherlock.  
«Bene…ora che abbiamo risposto alla domanda del Dottor Watson…torniamo a noi!»  
John lo fermò, alzandosi di scatto dal divano.  
«Un momento…quindi…lei mi sta dicendo che ha fatto venire qui sua moglie, DA SOLA, sapendo benissimo che era in serio pericolo di vita, minacciata non si sa bene da quale organizzazione criminale…mettendo in pericolo anche noi tutti?»  
Nicolas sollevò le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa.  
«Oh cielo!...No, Dottor Watson, certo che no!...Eliminando il fatto che mia moglie sa difendersi perfettamente anche da sola…» Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio, ricordando la sera precedente «…è sempre stata sotto stretta sorveglianza…sia lei che voi altri…»  
John Watson si riaccasciò sul divano con aria sbigottita.  
«Ma…ma…adesso sanno chi siamo! Dove abitiamo!...Chi sono? Terroristi o..cosa?»  
«Informazione riservata…comunque non si preoccupi Dottor Watson…oramai non c'è più nessuno che sappia qualcosa…la situazione è stata definitivamente chiusa questa mattina…a proposito, mi stavo dimenticando, Mycroft vi porge i suoi più sinceri e cordiali saluti» concluse sorridendo.  
«Sinceri e cordiali…dubito sia realmente in grado di essere anche solo una di queste due cose!»  
Sherlock e Nicolas sogghignarono.  
«Ti ricordi la storia del Drycocelus australis?...»  
Sherlock scoppiò a ridere.  
«Oh mio Dio, si…si era fissato!»  
Nicolas sgranò gli occhi.  
«Per giorni! Per giorni!...Che trauma!»  
Risero sguaiatamente.  
John Watson non capiva.  
Non riusciva proprio a capire.  
Non che o cosa fosse il Dryco-qualche-cosa, non riusciva a capire loro. Ma non doveva esserne sorpreso, giusto?!

* * *

Sherlock sospirò, poi rimise le braccia sui braccioli della sua poltrona.  
«Quindi…ti sei sposato!...»  
Nicolas sogghignò mentre osservava il teschio sulla mensola del camino.  
«Ottima deduzione, Sherlock!»  
Poi riportò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Perché lei?...»  
«Perché no?!...»  
Sherlock sospirò e pronunciò il nome del cugino in tono critico.  
Nicolas sorrise sommessamente.  
«Ah, Sherlock!...Per gran parte del mondo noi siamo dei pazzi, forse geniali si ma comunque pazzi…non sanno come relazionarsi con noi, non sanno cosa aspettarsi da noi, non ci capiscono, percepiscono soltanto che gli siamo mentalmente superiori…ed è per questo che ci odiano! E' banale istinto di protezione e salvaguardia!...Certo, da parte nostra, non c'è il minimo interesse nel farci accettare, per cui il rapporto è tendenzialmente reciproco.»  
Sospirò fissando la fede.  
«Jane mi odiava!...E non in senso metafisico e banale, non perché le ero e forse le sono ancora mentalmente superiore, no!...Mi odiava veramente, razionalmente! Non era un odio istintivo, animale…era un odio pensato, ragionato, calcolato…Odiava il fatto che io, con la mia mente, le mie possibilità, le mie capacità mentali invece di interagire con il resto del mondo per migliorarlo, me ne stessi in disparte intervenendo solo alla fine…"Continui a lamentarti del mondo ignorante e vuoto che hai intorno a te ma non fai nulla per cambiarlo!...E' che ti piace così! Ti piace che le persone normali, le persone banali, che ti odiano per tutta la loro vita perché sei loro superiore, alla fine vengano da te a implorarti di aiutarle!...Ti senti un Dio! Ma, mi spiace, sei proprio come tutti noi, mio caro Dio!...Capisci solo una parte dell'universo umano, la sua parte più fredda e più meccanica!...Sei un essere incompleto come tutti noi!"…»  
John Watson vide negli occhi di quell'uomo il dolore che quelle parole ancora gli provocavano, la difficoltà che aveva avuto a comprenderle realmente.  
Capì che cosa volesse dire essere un Nicolas Niobet.  
Essere uno Sherlock Holmes.  
Nicolas si alzò ed andò alla finestra, fissando un punto non ben identificato.  
«Perché lei?...Perché lei è una donna intelligente, molto intelligente!...Lei mi vedeva! Mi capiva!...Perché il suo odio per me non era istintivo e irrazionale…perché il suo odio per me era per il fatto che fossi…incompleto!..."Sei solo una persona insicura come tante altre, nulla di più!"…Ho lavorato molto su me stesso, Sherlock, ho cercato di capire quello che non riuscivo neanche a vedere in principio, mi sono sforzato…ed alla fine ho capito!...Non dico che adesso comprendo la restante parte dell'animo umano ma riesco realmente a vederla!...Adesso sono una persona più completa, una persona che una donna intelligente come Jane può volere al suo fianco…»  
John Watson si strofinò il naso. Stimava veramente quell'uomo!  
Nicolas si girò di tre quarti e gli sorrise.  
«Non si preoccupi Dottor Watson…ora sto benissimo!». Rise apertamente.  
Sherlock era immobile. Le mani ancora appoggiate ai braccioli. Stava riflettendo.  
Mr Niobet guardò il suo orologio da polso.  
«Beh, direi che si è fatto tardi…Jane mi sta aspettando all'aeroporto!»  
Il detective si riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
Si alzò, chiuse un bottone della giacca ed andò incontro al cugino.  
John Watson si ricompose e si alzò a sua volta.  
«Viaggio di piacere?...»  
Nicolas sorrise sistemandosi il bavero del cappotto.  
«Temo di no, Dottor Watson…ma almeno dedicherò un po' di tempo a mia moglie…»  
Sherlock sorrise, porgendogli la mano.  
Lui la strinse e gli diede un rapido abbraccio.  
«E' stato un piacere rivederti, Sherlock…!»  
Il detective sorrise e gli diede un paio di colpi sulle spalle a mo di saluto.  
«Anche per me!»  
«Dottor Watson!...»  
«A presto, Mr Niobet!»  
Mr Nicolas Niobet si avviò verso la porta. Poi, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena si rigirò verso Sherlock.  
«Sai…Molly mi sembra una donna veramente molto intelligente!»  
Sherlock si irrigidì mentre John sorrideva.  
Mr Niobet fece un cenno di saluto con la testa e scese le scale.  
Il portone del 221b di Baker Street si chiuse senza far rumore.


	7. Posso accompagnarti?

**Nota autore:** Signore e signori, penultimo capitolo! ^^ Si entra nella fase più "sdolcinata" della storia e, per questo, probabilmente i personaggi sono un po' meno fedeli...come sempre, criticate mi raccomando! ^^

* * *

**_Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?_**

**"Posso accompagnarti?"**

«Posso accompagnarti?»  
Molly sobbalzò e si girò di scatto verso l'uomo nell'ombra.  
«Dio Santo, Sherlock!...Mi hai spaventata!»  
Il consulente investigativo si fece avanti lentamente.  
Molly gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo e chiuse a chiave la porta del laboratorio.  
«Sto andando a casa…»  
«Mi sembra ovvio!»  
Lei sbuffò e si incamminò verso l'uscita.  
Arrivò alla guardiola.  
«Richard!...Le chiavi del laboratorio!...Buona serata!»  
L'uomo si alzò faticosamente dalla sedia da cui, in teoria, controllava le telecamere dell'ospedale. La tv verso cui era girata la sedia trasmetteva sci di fondo.  
«Grazie Dottoressa Hooper…buona serata anche a lei!...Mr Holmes!...Vi apro il portone…»  
Il detective fece un cenno con la testa alla guardia. Sapeva che in realtà quell'uomo lo detestava. Non che la cosa lo stupisse, ovviamente.  
Molly si infilò la borsa a tracolla, guardò alla sua sinistra. Lo faceva sempre. Guardava il punto del marciapiede dove John aveva tastato il polso del suo amico morente. Si incamminò.  
«Allora?...»  
La patologa sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.  
«Come?...»  
Sherlock aveva alzato il bavero del cappotto ed infilato le mani nelle tasche.  
«Posso accompagnarti?...»  
Molly lo osservò. Era serio.  
«Cer-certo..»  
Si maledisse automaticamente. "Niente balbettii, Molly!"  
Stavano camminando uno affianco all'altra nel silenzio più totale.  
Si lasciarono il parcheggio delle ambulanze alle spalle, superarono la rotonda ed arrivarono sulla Long Street.  
Il semaforo pedonale rosso li fermò.  
«Mi dispiace..»  
Molly girò il volto verso di lui per qualche secondo, poi lo riportò sul semaforo di fronte a lei.  
«Per che cosa?...»  
Sherlock sospirò guardandosi in giro.  
Verde. Attraversarono e girarono a destra.  
«In realtà…non l'ho ancora capito…»  
Molly continuò a camminare.  
Accelerò un po' il passo quando attraversarono sulle strisce di Lindsey Street.  
«Allora come sai che ti dispiace?...»  
Sembrava stesse parlando con sé stessa più che con lui.  
«Nicolas è passato a trovarmi…»  
Lei sorrise. "Oh, Jane!"  
Svoltarono a sinistra su Hayne Street.  
«Sono partiti…»  
Molly continuò a guardare la strada.  
«Lo so».  
«Devi smetterla di rubarmi le battute, Molly Hooper!» dichiarò un divertito Sherlock Holmes.  
Si guardarono e sorrisero.  
Poi tornarono a guardare ognuno di fronte a sé.  
Svoltarono a destra su Charterhouse Square, affiancando il parco.  
Una folata di vento li fece richiudere su se stessi.  
Svoltarono a sinistra e Molly iniziò a cercare le chiavi nella borsa.  
Sherlock fissò il palazzo che sapeva essere quello di Molly. Stile anni 20, mattoni gialli, balconi bombati verandati che affacciavano sul parco. La sua vicina era in casa.  
Salirono i tre gradini che portavano al portone.  
Molly si voltò verso di lui.  
Sherlock sorrise a bocca chiusa.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa fare.  
Non poteva certo chiedergli se voleva salire…eliminando il fatto che aveva lasciato la casa un completo disastro quella mattina, non era comunque il caso…poteva essere mal interpretato, no?!...si sentiva sua madre quando pensava certe cose!  
Il portone si aprì improvvisamente.  
Un'anziana e piccola signora si bloccò. Osservò Sherlock dal basso verso l'alto, attraverso le lenti dei suoi spessi occhiali tondi.  
Sherlock la fissò inespressivo.  
Poi la vecchietta si girò verso la patologa.  
«Buona sera, Miss Hooper!»  
«Buona sera a lei, Mrs Dewar». Sorrise.  
«Che giornata meravigliosa!...E' da rimanerne estasiati!»  
Sherlock fissò il cielo carico di nuvole nere e rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo verso Molly, che per tutta risposta cercò di trattenere una risata.  
«A presto, Miss Hooper!»  
«A presto, Mrs Dewar!»  
La donna scese faticosamente i gradini, aprì e chiuse il cancello, salutò di nuovo con la mano e andò verso la strada principale.  
Molly sorrise verso Sherlock.  
«E' anziana…».  
Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio come a voler dire "è pazza!".  
Risero.  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
Continuava a rigirarsi le chiavi fra le dita.  
Sherlock fece un passo avanti e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buona notte, Molly!»  
Lei lo vide scendere i gradini, aprire il cancello e richiuderlo dietro di se.  
Svoltò a destra.  
Istintivamente lo seguì, si appoggiò al cancelletto e lo chiamò.  
Lui si voltò con aria interrogativa.  
«La metro è dall'altra parte…»  
Sherlock sorrise.  
«Lo so…vado a piedi!»  
Si girò e se ne andò.  
«Ma…sono almeno tre miglia fino a casa tua…».  
La voce era andata calando mentre lo diceva.  
Lui non avrebbe mai potuto sentirla…ma non importava.  
Quella frase era più per lei che per lui.  
Insomma…se Sherlock Holmes intendeva farsi 3 miglia a piedi voleva dire che aveva qualcosa che non andava…aprì il portone di casa…magari era colpa sua, pensò sorridendo.

* * *

«Posso accompagnarti?»  
Molly sobbalzò anche la sera successiva.  
«Si…ma smettila di spaventarmi…anche se ti diverte!»  
Sorrisero.  
Gabbiotto. La tv trasmetteva una partita di biliardo. Chiavi. «Mr Holmes!». Cenno. Portone. Sguardo al marciapiede. Rotonda.  
Molly rallentò per far diventare rosso il semaforo.  
Verde…rosso!  
«Mi dispiace…per aver accusato Jane?...»  
Molly sorrise. Ci stava lavorando allora…  
Verde. Attraversarono, lui alla sinistra di lei.  
Un tuono.  
Iniziò a piovere a vento.  
Si guardarono continuando a camminare lentamente. Tutti intorno a loro cominciarono a correre, ad aprire ombrelli o tirar su cappucci…  
Molly vide la mano sinistra di lui allungarsi verso dei tabloid impilati davanti ad un mini market. Prese un giornale, lo passò dietro la schiena, lo prese con l'altra mano e lo mise sopra la sua testa.  
Lei lo redarguì con lo sguardo.  
«L'ho pagato, Molly…»  
Si girò verso la pila di giornali ormai superata. Delle monete.  
Riportò lo sguardo su di lui e scoppiarono a ridere.  
Prese il giornale, sfiorando la mano di lui che glielo stava lasciando.  
Attraversamento di Lindsey Street. Svolta a sinistra. Charterhouse Square. Di nuovo sinistra. Cancello, scale, portone.  
Si ripararono sotto il porticato.  
Molly sorrise e gli porse il giornale.  
«No, grazie…l'ho già risolto sta mattina!»  
Molly rise.  
«Magari devi ancora risolvere le parole crociata!»  
Rise di nuovo come una bambina mentre lui la guardava teneramente.  
Poi si ricompose e gli porse nuovamente il giornale.  
«…intendevo…per la pioggia…»  
Lui scosse la testa.  
«Prendi un taxi…»  
Sherlock alzò il bavero del cappotto e lo chiuse meglio.  
«No…vado a piedi…»  
Il portone si aprì.  
«Buona sera, Miss Hooper!»  
«Buona sera a lei, Mrs Dewar».  
La vecchietta si girò verso il detective. Lui sorrise cordialmente.  
La donna aprì l'ombrello.  
«Che giornata meravigliosa!... E' da rimanerne estasiati!»  
Sherlock strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Ma?..»  
Molly lo fece ammutolire con uno sguardo.  
«A presto, Miss Hooper!»  
«A presto, Mrs Dewar!»  
Gradini, cancello, saluto.  
Appena sparita un dubbioso Sherlock si girò verso Molly.  
«Ma?...»  
Lei sorrise.  
«Rispetto, Sherlock!»  
Si fissarono e non riuscirono a trattenere una risata liberatoria. Poi Molly si ricompose.  
«Ok, basta…non si fa!» disse ancora ridendo.  
Silenzio e sorrisi.  
Le si avvicinò, le diede un bacio sulla guancia, «Buona notte, Molly».  
Gradini, cancelletto, svolta a destra.  
Lei sospirò, cercò le chiavi ed entrò.  
I muscoli delle guance le facevano male a forza di sorridere.

* * *

Molly si incamminò verso casa da sola.  
Gabbiotto, golf, marciapiede, rotonda, semaforo rosso…un messaggio.

_"Mi dispiace aver accusato Jane di essere una persona crudele?…_  
_S.H."_

Sorrise.  
Attraversamento, svolta, svolta, cancello, gradini, «Che giornata meravigliosa!», saluto con la mano, chiavi…un messaggio.

_"Buona Notte, Molly._  
_P.s: Edimburgo, l'ereditiera uccisa._  
_P.p.s Orizzontale 33. La risposta è Khaybar._  
_S.H."_

Le guance, che dolore!


	8. Che meravigliosa giornata!

**Note autore**: Ultimo capitolo, miei cari lettori! ^^ Faccio una premessa prima di lasciarvi (per chi non voglia legger tutte le mie degenerazioni mentali è importante solo il penultimo capoverso).  
Il personaggio di Sherlock Holmes, sia l'originale cartaceo che quello della BBC, è destinato a rimanere "solo" è questa la forza/debolezza che ha…è al di sopra di tutti gli altri proprio perché non ha a che fare completamente con loro ed è questo che piace a tutti noi. L'unico personaggio con cui crea un surrogato di rapporto, John Watson, in realtà è solo un intermediario che gli è necessario per comunicare con gli altri. Lo stesso rapporto "malato" Sherlock Holmes lo ha con l'universo femminile, dove l'unica eccezione è Irene Adler, di cui avrà solo e soltanto una stima mentale…Tuttavia lo Sherlock della BBC è differente dall'originale, usa John come intermediario ma viene anche inconsciamente modificato da lui e dal suo modo di rapportarsi con il mondo; inoltre, affronta anche il pericolosissimo universo femminile.  
Se dovessi scegliere razionalmente chi mettere affianco a Sherlock, dovrei dire Irene. Per quanto l'abbia sminuita, nel mio racconto, è lei che stimola maggiormente (in tutti i sensi!) l'interesse di Mr Holmes….ma dovendo scegliere di cuore, sceglierei sempre e comunque Molly! Questo perché con questo Sherlock, non con quello cartaceo, c'è un mutamento, una "umanizzazione" del genio che per completarsi ha bisogno di Molly Hooper: della sua umanità, della sua banalità e della sua comprensione della parte, per Sherlock incomprensibile, dell'essere umano. Ciononostante, una "reale storia" fra loro non accadrà mai, non sarebbe funzionale alla storia e uscirebbe troppo dalle linee guida del personaggio (per quanto tutti noi lo vorremmo!).  
Per tutte queste ragioni, questo capitolo, a mio parere, è decisamente poco fedele ai personaggi della BBC, per quanto abbia cercato di collegarlo ad essi con tutti i capitoli precedenti…soprattutto l'ultima parte, che ho separato con una riga dal resto del testo, la reputo assolutamente irreale ma…l'undicenne che è in me non ha saputo resistere! ^^ Per cui: per chi volesse mantenere il mio racconto un minimo collegato ai personaggi della BBC si fermi alla riga, per chi vuole ascoltare l'undicenne dentro di sé vada oltre e si butti nello sdolcinato più becero!  
Un grazie enorme ancora a tutti voi. Mi raccomando, criticate!  
Alla prossima storia!

* * *

_**Le piace cucinare, Dottoressa Hooper?**_

**"Che meravigliosa giornata!...Da rimanerne estasiati!"**

Sherlock Holmes fece la sua ricomparsa al Bart's tre giorni dopo, con uno stanco e stravolto Watson al suo fianco.  
Molly chiuse la zip di un sacco nero e si tolse i guanti.  
«Buonasera!»  
Sguardo affabile, sorriso gentile, un pacchetto di patatine che usciva per metà dalla tasca del suo cappotto.  
«No Sherlock!...Quel corpo non è più qui e no non lo farò tornare indietro!»  
Lui la fissò con aria di sfida.  
Lei fece lo stesso.  
Lui le sorrise per una frazione di secondo.  
Lei cercò di non arrossire…  
John Watson si incamminò verso l'uscita.  
«Sherlock, ha detto di no!»  
Il detective si riscosse e si girò verso il collega.  
«Va bene…» poi si rivolse di nuovo verso di lei «però mi serve il laboratorio per analizzare i vestiti…»  
John tornò indietro con le braccia spalancate in segno di resa.  
«Ti prego, Sherlock!...Io voglio tornare a casa, e scommetto anche Molly!…il tuo turno finisce fra?»  
«…Quarantacinque minuti!...E non intendo restare un minuto di più!». Le mani raccoglievano le varie cartelle.  
Sherlock si voltò per guardarla…"da quando mi dici di no, Molly?"  
Sbuffò.  
«Va bene, quarantacinque minuti…» disse annoiato.  
John abbassò le braccia rassegnato.

* * *

Nel laboratorio Molly aveva appena finito di sistemare le cartelle. Si voltò verso i due che erano con lei.  
Sherlock immerso nel suo microscopio.  
John…praticamente dormiva fra le provette!  
«Sherlock!» un sussurro con tono di rimprovero.  
Lui si girò verso una severa Molly Hooper che gli indicava con lo sguardo il suo collega.  
«Ma…mi serve!» si ritrovò a sussurrare anche lui.  
Lei gli si avvicinò.  
Il suo sguardo non ammetteva repliche…educarlo! Educarlo!  
Sherlock si raddrizzò, schiarì la gola e scandì a voce alta il nome dell'amico, sempre guardando nel microscopio.  
«Si…che c'è?...Hai trovato qualcosa?» la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Non ancora, John…ma tu puoi andare…mi sembri stanco!»  
Il Dottor Watson guardò Molly che gli sorrise.  
«Beh, ecco si…ma…»  
«Vai, John!». La voce perentoria di Sherlock.  
John tossì leggermente.  
«Ok, bene, si…ma se vengo a sapere che hai tenuto qui Molly anche solo un minuto più del suo turno…»  
«Si, John…ho capito, ho capito!»  
John Watson prese il cappotto e salutò la patologa.  
Lei gli sorrise, ricambiò e gli disse di salutarle Mary.

Per i successivi trentacinque minuti nessuno dei due disse nulla.  
Il detective continuò ad analizzare i suoi campioni.  
Molly a completare il suo lavoro arretrato.  
Alla fine, guardò l'orologio appeso al murò.  
«Tempo scaduto!»  
Sherlock si riscosse, guardò il suo orologio da polso.  
«Altri cinque…»  
Lei lo fissò.  
«No!»  
Lui alzò le mani ed iniziò a mettere a posto il tutto. Prese il cellulare, chiamata rapida, «Lestrade…come ti avevo detto io…è lui!». Attaccò.  
Molly lo guardò di sbieco.  
«Quindi…non ti servivano altri cinque minuti…»  
Lui sorrise infilandosi il cappotto.  
Lei andò a togliersi il camice scandendo un «sei veramente senza ritegno, Sherlock Holmes!»  
Spense le luci e prese le chiavi del laboratorio.  
Sherlock l'attendeva fuori.  
Chiuse la porta.  
«Posso accompagnarti?»  
Molly sospirò e sorrise.

* * *

Si incamminarono in silenzio verso il gabbiotto.  
«Richard!...Le chiavi…Buona serata!»  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro.  
«Grazie Dottoressa Hopper, buona serata anche a lei…Oh, salve Mr Holmes!»  
Tese la mano fuori dalla guardiola. Sherlock la strinse mentre un'allibita Molly osservava la scena.  
«Buona sera Mr Taylor…come sta?»  
«Ah, benissimo e il libro che mi ha consigliato…meraviglioso!...Dottoressa Hooper, lo sa che ci sono formule matematiche per il rapporto fra lo sciatore e la pendenza?!...»  
Molly non riuscì a chiudere la bocca.  
Gettò uno sguardo verso il libro che l'uomo aveva appoggiato sulla scrivania… "La matematica e lo sport"?...  
Lì sentì parlare, salutarsi e la voce di Mr Taylor urlargli dietro "Vi apro il portone! Ancora, buona sera!»  
Si girò verso Sherlock.  
Lui la guardò come se tutto quello che era successo fosse assolutamente normale…  
«Non avrebbe mai fatto seriamente il suo lavoro…almeno così avrà qualche nozione scientifica in più…».  
Lei riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé…da quando in qua Sherlock Holmes si interessava dei progressi intellettuali di chiunque?...Ok, forse con John e con lei cercava di fare un "lavoro di miglioramento dei processi mentali"…"tu guardi ma non osservi, John!...tu guardi ma non osservi, Molly"…ma, modestia a parte, la base di partenza era un po' più elevata di quella di Mr Taylor…con le persone del livello di Mr Taylor, con le persone in generale, Sherlock non perdeva il suo tempo…erano tutti degli idioti!...anzi, probabilmente anche lei e John, a pensarci bene…insomma...che stava succedendo?  
Uscirono dal portone.  
Nevicava.  
Molly guardò istintivamente verso il marciapiede.  
«Mi dispiace…»  
Sobbalzò leggermente alla voce di Sherlock.  
«Non c'è motivo per cui tu ti debba dispiacere…ne abbiamo già parlato…» arrossì al ricordo…"la persona di cui mi importava di più"…  
Rotonda, Long Street, semaforo verde…questa volta fu lui a rallentare il passo…rosso.  
«Mi dispiace aver accusato Jane di essere una persona crudele, calcolatrice, approfittatrice, manipolatrice, meschin…»  
«Sherlock!» usò il tono che di solito apparteneva a John.  
L'uomo annuì, tolse le mani guantate dalle tasche e le incrociò dietro la schiena. Respirò  
«Mi dispiace aver accusato Jane di essere una persona crudele…solo per la mia incapacità di capire la natura umana…»  
Semaforo verde. Molly attraversò, Sherlock qualche passo dietro di lei. Poi la patologa si fermò.  
Lui la raggiunse.  
Gli sorrise.  
«Perdonato…»  
Ripresero a camminare. Svolta, svolta, cancello, gradini, portone.  
Sotto il porticato, Sherlock si sfilò i guanti e con le mani cercò di togliere i fiocchi di neve tra i ricci.  
Molly prese le chiavi e lo fissò con aria interrogativa.  
Lui si guardò in giro.  
«Cosa?...»  
Lei sbuffò come a sottolineare un qualcosa di assolutamente logico.  
«…poi?...»  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio.  
«…Poi, cosa?...»  
Molly strinse le labbra.  
«Ti dispiace per Jane, poi…sto aspettando le altre scuse, scegli tu in che ordine…» Molly cerava di trattenere il sorriso che le stava increspando le labbra. Era difficile come lezione ma doveva, DOVEVA farla…in quel preciso momento!  
Sherlock strinse i denti, guardò le proprie mani che stringevano i guanti e poi le sorrise.  
«Non esagerare, Molly Hooper!».  
Il portone si spalancò.  
L'ombrello di Mrs Dewar si aprì.  
«Buona sera, Miss Hooper!»  
«Buona sera a lei, Mrs Dewar»  
Sherlock mise le mani dietro la schiena e tossì leggermente.  
«Che giornata meravigliosa, non trova Mrs Dewar?»  
Molly stava per incenerirlo con lo sguardo quando si accorse che non c'era sarcasmo negli occhi e nella voce dell'uomo.  
L'anziana signora alzò la testa per poter incontrare lo sguardo del suo interlocutore  
«Assolutamente…è da rimanerne estasiati, Mr?...»  
«Holmes, madame…Sherlock Holmes». Un inchino appena accennato.  
Molly sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Le dispiacerebbe aiutarmi Mr Holmes…i gradini, sa…»  
Sherlock sorrise e le porse il braccio. L'altra mano ancora dietro la schiena, a reggere i guanti.  
Mrs Dewar si appoggiò al detective e si avvicinò, per quanto la sua altezza glielo permettesse, al suo orecchio.  
«Ancora non l'ha fatta entrare in casa, Mr Holmes?»  
Molly avvampò.  
Il detective non cambiò espressione.  
«Temo proprio di no, Mrs Dewar!»  
Molly si irrigidì.  
«Mrs Dewar!...Vi sento!...». La voce era quasi stridula.  
La signora fece l'ultimo gradino e si giro leggermente verso di lei.  
«Lo so, cara!»  
Molly sgranò gli occhi. Mrs Dewar si rivolse di nuovo a Sherlock.  
«Non capisco come mai, mio caro…eppure ha fatto entrate quel tizio qualche tempo fa…una persona così anonima!»  
Molly reagì istintivamente.  
«Tom era…voglio dire…è…è un ragazzo affidabile, sicuro, stabile…»  
Sherlock fece un passo in avanti per aprire il cancello.  
Mrs Dewar si girò lentamente verso la patologa.  
«Cara, devi sceglierti un uomo non una automobile nuova…».  
Molly arrossì nuovamente mentre Sherlock cercava di controllarsi.  
«…comunque…forza e coraggio giovanotto…ci vuole pazienza!»  
Sherlock le sorrise tenendole il cancello aperto mentre Mrs Dewar passava.  
«La ringrazio del supporto, madame!»  
«A presto, caro!»  
«A presto, Mrs Dewar!»  
Sherlock attese che Mrs Dewar girasse l'anglo, rispose al saluto di lei con la mano e poi si voltò con aria tronfia verso una ancor sconvolta ed offesa Molly Hooper.  
Fece qualche passo verso di lei.  
La patologa si riscosse…"non cedere ora, Molly!...cosa farebbe Jane?".  
Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò al muro.  
«A quanto pare hai una presa incredibile sulle ottantenni…»  
Lui, le mani dietro la schiena a giocherellare con i guanti. Alzò leggermente le spalle.  
«Ho un fascino d'altri tempi!...»  
Fece un altro passo.  
«…e tanta pazienza!...»  
Piede destro, primo gradino.  
Molly lo fissò…lui aveva lo stesso sguardo che aveva durante la cena con Jane…"non ancora, Molly…non ancora!"  
«…beh, siamo in due…»  
Piede sinistro, secondo gradino.  
Gli sguardi si studiavano a vicenda.  
Sospirò leggermente.  
«D'accordo Molly…hai vinto tu…»  
Entrambi i piedi sul secondo gradino. Ne mancava solo uno.  
Lo sguardo serio puntato in quello incerto di lei.  
«Mi dispiace per Jane. Mi dispiace per averti deluso. Mi dispiace per il regalo di natale. Mi dispiace per il mio comportamento verso il resto del mondo. Mi dispiace per…»

* * *

Va bene, si!...Aveva sbagliato, d'accordo?!...Le dispiaceva ma…ormai lo aveva fatto! Jane al posto suo non l'avrebbe mai fatto ma…lei era solo Molly…e poi stava ancora imparando…Insomma, il passato è passato… non poteva più modificarlo, no?!  
Ok,si…lo doveva ammettere: aveva interrotto la prima ed unica volta in cui Sherlock Holmes si stava pentendo e scusando veramente e quasi volontariamente!  
Lo aveva interrotto per baciarlo…che cosa poteva farci ormai!  
Gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani, l'aveva tirato a sé e lo aveva baciato, va bene?!...  
La cosa più importante, tuttavia, è che lui l'aveva ricambiato, quel bacio…

Sherlock salì l'ultimo gradino per raggiungerla. Una mano ancora dietro la schiena a tenere i guanti, l'altra intorno alla vita di Molly, per stringerla a sé.  
Poi distanziarono di pochi millimetri i loro volti.  
Molly corrugò la fronte e portò le dita di una mano all'angolo della bocca.  
«…ho le labbra troppo piccole, vero?!...»  
Lo vide sorridere. Sentì il suo respiro sul volto.  
«No…» un sussurro «…non troppo!»  
Una pacca leggera sulla spalla.  
«Idiota!»  
Toccò a Sherlock baciarla, questa volta. Anche l'altro braccio a stringerla.

* * *

Una porta bianca. Il pomello si gira. Un uomo si piega verso lo zerbino. Raccoglie il giornale.  
«Buongiorno, Mr Holmes!»  
Lui si volta verso le scale con sguardo allarmato.  
Sospira, sorride.  
«Buongiorno a lei, Mrs Dewar!»  
La donna gli sorride complice.  
«Che giornata meravigliosa!...»  
Sherlock guarda verso l'ampia finestra che affaccia sulla tromba delle scale. Nevica più del giorno precedente.  
Una voce impastata dal sonno lo chiama da dentro l'appartamento.  
Sorride. Di nuovo.  
«…da rimanerne estasiati, Mrs Dewar!...»  
L'anziana appoggia una mano sul corrimano prima di scendere la rampa successiva.  
«Non ho mai sopportato le persone che classificano la bellezza delle giornate in base ad una cosa effimera come le condizioni meteorologiche…»  
Lui si raddrizza. Il giornale ancora in mano.  
«Assolutamente!»  
La donna inizia a scendere le scale.  
«A presto, Mr Holmes!»  
«A presto, Mrs Dewar!»

Sherlock si chiude la porta alle spalle.


End file.
